


Let Me Be Your Star

by 230W49thSt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Musicals, Newcomer Lance, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Tension, Secret Relationship, Secret dating, Sibling Bonding, Social Media, The opposite of a slow burn, alternate universe - broadway, famous Keith, insecurity is like the highest angst level here, like a fast wildfire or something, no angst because have you looked outside we don't need more angst at least i don't, supportive friends, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/230W49thSt/pseuds/230W49thSt
Summary: Keith Kogane, a famous musical actor and TV show star, returns to Broadway to play the male lead role in a new musical side by side with likewise celebrated Allura Altea.Two weeks after their first show, stage manager Coran Smythe is confronted with the greatest challenge: neither Allura nor her replacement is able to perform that evening due to a canceled plane trip and an accident. A show without the female lead? Impossible......until ensemble member and the show's dance captain Lance McClain steps forward to play side by side with his idol and celebrity crush.
Relationships: Acxa & Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 97
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I was supposed to be back in New York in the first week of April, breathing Broadway air but then COVID-19 happened.
> 
> Have this self-indulgent, pretty much angst-free Broadway/Social Media AU. Please keep an eye on the dates of the social media posts so you don't get confused about some jumps in the timeline. Although the first chapter is social media only, the fic will be mostly normal text like your regular fic.
> 
> **DO NOT HIDE CREATOR'S STYLE OR THIS FIC WON'T WORK ok just DON'T. You CANNOT read this if you hide it, I am begging you D: pleaaaase**
> 
> It should work on mobile though!
> 
> \- thanks to xslytherclawx and gadaursan for their social media tutorials on ao3 \o/  
> \- disclaimer: all the social media accounts are fictional; if accounts with the same name happen to exist in real life then it's 100% coincidence. no account here is copied from real life, I didn't even check them, I'm way too lazy.  
> \- I've already written a lot for this fic but I'm chaotic when it comes to editing so please be patient with me <3

> **NEWS**
> 
> ## New Musical _Shared Dreams_ to Play April Winston Theatre
> 
> BY KATHERINE PLUMBER
> 
> Sep 13, 2019 
> 
> #### The new musical comedy-drama will begin previews March 17, 2020, at the April Winston Theater.
> 
> Opening night is scheduled for April 17.
> 
> _Shared Dreams_ is the musical adaptation of Ryner’s novel about strangers that find themselves stuck together in a hotel lobby during a blizzard and learn that their differences can be their biggest strength.
> 
> Although the musical takes some creative liberties from the source material, the message of the story will transcend, promises the songwriting duo Takashi Shirogane and Adam Wright. According to a recent **_New York Post story_** , Ryner is enthusiastic about the adaptation and fully supports the songwriters’ changes to the story.
> 
> “I wanted to tell about people with different backgrounds, different lives, coming together, and finding the things that connect them,” she told BroadwayThings, “Shiro and Adam did this core element justice, I can tell. Their last musical _Garrison_ didn't win all those awards for nothing!” 
> 
> Although the novel focuses on more than ten characters, the musical will mainly follow two co-workers to keep the story straight. About the added romance plot, Ryner says "A little bit of love ain’t harm no one, right?”.
> 
> Lead producers are Zarkon ( _Dark Sky_ ) and Slav ( _The Improbable Probability_ ).
> 
> Casting and additional creative team members will be announced at a later date.

* * *

adashi-news Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It’s a _**new Adashi musical!**_ Not to be biased but if they don’t cast Keith Kogane, I’m gonna riot.  #adashi#keithkogane #hopefully 322 notes 

* * *

adashi-news **kogayne9000** asked:what are the odds that keith collaborates with them again? do you know something?? isn’t he doing that tv show rn?  I got a bunch of nervous questions like this and my friend, I feel you. So here’s what we know: Keith was starring in Adashi’s first musical Garrison in London from 2017 until beginning of 2019 and then he reprised his role as Marius in Les Mis during spring. (I think it was just a PR thing, he had his breakthrough with Les Mis when he was 19 so it’s cute he went back there for a few months after he won that well-deserved Olivier-Award for Garrison). He shot “Voltron” for Starflix during summer in Croatia, it’s a mini series about space cadets and will air next month. Which means: he appears to be unemployed at the moment :D  #keithkogane#adashinewsanswers #he is still in europe though :( 530 notes 

* * *

BroadwayThings ✔  
@BroadwayThings

First thoughts on Olivier Award Winner @KeithKogane's performance in "Voltron" on Starflix?

55% (Growing Heart )

12% (Rocket )

15% (Collision Symbol ≊ Collision)

18% (Person Raising Both Hands In Celebration ≊ Person Raising Hands)

2741 votes • Final results  
❤ 782 11:24 AM - October 5, 2019

* * *

Starflix ✔  
@StarflixUS

The new Behind The Scenes documentary of Voltron is now available on Starflix! Spoiler: Did you know @KeithKogane is a musical actor?

❤ 8546 2:00 PM - November 11, 2019

* * *

madhatter108 garrisonparty musicalnerdism If I got a penny for every “omg keith kogane can sing” post from a voltron fan, I’d be rich. @ voltron fandom: please remove your claws from keith kogane, he’s ours  emilydreams did you drink too much gatekeeping juice?  garrisonparty Dear Voltron and new Keith Kogane fans: this is a _**masterpost**_ of every “must see” performance, come for the Keith, stay for the musicals :) ps. fuck you musicalnerdism :))))  Source: musicalnerdism #that's right#everyone should see keith in les mis #op sucks 5,903 notes 

* * *

> **NEWS**
> 
> ## Keith Kogane and Allura Altea Come Aboard New Shirogane and Wright Musical Shared Dreams
> 
> BY KATHERINE PLUMBER
> 
> NOV 19, 2019
> 
> #### Initial casting has been announced for the musical comedy-drama Shared Dreams which will begin previews on March 17, 2020, at the April Winston Theatre. Opening night is scheduled for April 17.
> 
> The cast will be headed by Olivier Award-winner and Tony Nominee Keith Kogane ( _Garrison, Les Misérables, Voltron_ ) and Tony Award Winner Allura Altea ( _The Castle, Waitress_ ) as “co-workers Akira and Lea who found themselves stuck together in a hotel lobby during a blizzard whose relationship makes a 180-degree shift during the show”, according to press notes.
> 
> Also featured will be Shay Balmera, James Griffin, Katie “Pidge” Holt, Ryan Kinkade, Ina Leifsdottir, Lance McClain, Nadia Razavi.
> 
> Additional casting will be announced at a later date.
> 
> “I read the script and was touched to my core,” Allura shared with BroadwayThings. “This musical deals with topics that couldn’t be more relevant. And despite the heavy topics, it has a light atmosphere to make the message accessible to everyone. I haven’t danced that much in my entire life,” she laughs. 
> 
> Tickets, priced $59-$137, are currently available for pre-sale at LionsStudios.com. Tickets will be available starting Nov. 19 at 10 AM ET at TicketBuyNYC.com.

* * *

featherly friend  
@koganemarryme

KEITH KOGANE WILL BE IN THE NEW ADASHI MUSICAL so this is how i will die

❤ 15 5:15 PM - November 19, 2019

josie  
@queenjosie

I love how my entire musical tl has a meltdown over Allura and Keith cause same

❤ 3 5:20 PM - November 19, 2019

Madison  
@madhatter108

never followed the entire cast of a new musical so quickly on every social media thingy, they're all so happy aww

❤ 11 5:24 PM - November 19, 2019

* * *

lanceylance liked by **takashiro** and **256 others** **lanceylance** HELLO NEW YORK! I AM FINALLY ALLOWED TO TELL YOU THE MOST EXCITING NEWS OF THIS CENTURY, according to my mom anyway. Righteous SHOCKED in the BEST WAY to announce that I’ll be part of the brand new Adashi masterpiece of a musical called SHARED DREAMS as Ren and, drum roll, dance captain! This will be my Broadway debut ahhhhh! See you at the April Winston Theatre from 17 March on! Xoxo ps. Go follow @shareddreamsbway!! #SharedDreams #brbcryingonthefloor View all 28 comments Nov 19, 2019

* * *

Keith Kogane✔  
@KeithKogane

New York, I'm back

Broadway Things✔@BroadwayThings

Keith Kogane & Allura Altea Come Aboard New Shirogane & Wright Musical #SharedDreams \- broadwaythings.com/article/kogane-altea-shirogane-wright-shared-dreams

❤ 10k 6:20 PM • Nov 19, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop, next chapter will be up in a week i think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Hunk and Lance and learn about the curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'll update in a week yet here we are lol.

Although they live in the city that never sleeps, the tenants of a certain apartment in Chelsea, Manhattan, aren’t opposed to a good night’s rest, especially since their jobs require them to be in peak form 6 days a week. This fact weighs heavily in Hunk’s decision-making-process when he stands in front of his roommate’s door. Waking up Lance is always tricky - he's a thrower - but waking him up three hours before his alarm is about to go off is outright dangerous to their friendship, no matter how many years it has been since they’ve known each other.

The knuckles of Hunk's hand hover an inch away from Lance’s door. If he wakes up Lance, his friend will probably kill him. If he doesn’t wake him up, Coran will probably kill him. Either way, it’s not a good situation and Hunk isn’t keen on getting strangled on this cold Sunday morning on March 29th, 2020. His eyes flicker to his cell phone in his other hand, Instagram opened.

**Messages with** coranthegorgeousman  
  
**INCOMING:** Hello Hunk, I’m so incredibly sorry to bother you, this isn’t very professional but I’ve reached the end of the line. Lance doesn’t seem to check his phone and I have no other way of getting hold of him. I know you two are roommates. We’re having a little emergency and it’s very important that he calls me back. Thank you, Coran. **INCOMING:** I’m his stage manager by the way, from the April Winston Theater. **INCOMING:** Are you awake? I know it’s early but please get Lance on the phone, it’s urgent. **INCOMING:** Okay, I know we work in different productions but you all need to turn on sound for important messages from stage management!!!!

With furrowed brows, Hunk starts knocking on Lance’s door and only stops when he hears an annoyed grunt on the other side. Slowly, he opens the door.

“Lance? Buddy? Are you awake? Can I come in?” he asks with his toddler-approved-voice (which is also the Lance-in-distress-approved-voice).

The room is dark, the curtains closed. Hunk makes out the shape of a body lying in the bed, entangled in blankets, making noises of disapproval. The phone in his hand vibrates again. And again. Coran is persistent. Hunk’s eyes widen when he reads the new messages and swallows. Breathe, Hunk, she's okay. In an instant, he decides that he would rather fight the sleepy human in front of him than a stage manager in a situation he just described him in another panicky caps lock message and quietly enters the room. 

The curtains don’t filter much light and the interior of his friend’s room catches Hunk’s attention. The walls are decorated with Playbills and framed musical posters, some signed, some blank, most of them old, a few from the current season. The program of Lance’s first show - a little high school show play called “Pike” where the then 16-year-old played the leading role - hangs proudly next to the Playbill of his latest and biggest engagement: Shared Dreams. The cover shows the leading actors Keith Kogane and Allura Altea. Hunk smiles about the setting. Both shows take on the same important role to Lance and he’s never been shy to express his enthusiasm about Pike The Master Thief despite pretty much no one knowing about the play.

Another picture distracts Hunk from his task at hand: The framed photo of the entire workshop cast of Shared Dreams. Though the leading duo Keith Kogane and Allura Altea stand next to each other in the middle, somehow Lance had managed to sneak to the front to stand on Kogane’s other side. It’s Lance’s favorite picture - since it’s the only picture with his idol and everlasting crush.

Hunk’s own favorite photo is the one of him and Lance taken two years ago on the day of Hunk’s Broadway debut. Lance had just finished another dance course and surprised his high school friend in New York City. Time flies, Hunk thinks, back then he was a nobody, a newcomer, and now his name is well-known. He considers himself lucky, getting a job in a musical that took off like a space rocket and is still sold out almost every day.

He knows Lance wants to succeed so badly, too. 

That’s why his guilt for waking up his friend diminishes the moment he opens the curtains with a quick move. It’s in Lance’s best interest after all.

The weak light from the winter sun shines into the room and the next thing Hunk feels is a flying pillow banging against his head. Just as expected. At least it's a soft one this time. Hunk heaves a sigh and rolls his eyes.

“Are you awake?” he asks again.

The person in bed slowly reveals his face. With angry blue eyes, he squints at Hunk and yawns with his arms stretched out.

“I’m awake now,” Lance complains. His voice is raspy and he makes a dramatic show of sitting up, still huddled in his blankets as if the world’s ending. With his messy brown hair and pout on his face, he reminds Hunk more of one of his younger siblings than of someone starring a Broadway musical. “This better be import—”

“You didn’t look at your phone.” Hunk interrupts him. “You have important messages.”

“I was sleeping, you know?” Lance gestures at his face. “Eyes closed, no consciousness, lavender oil extract on my face. And you know it’s always on mute.”

“Allura’s stuck in L.A., she won’t make it to the show this afternoon.”

Lance raises his eyebrow. “So?” he asks lamely and shrugs. “Sucks for her.”

“And Shay had an accident last night, she’s in hospital.”

“WHAT?” Lance exclaims, now fully awake and in worry about his fellow cast member. The blankets fall off his back when he scoots to the edge of the bed. “What happened?”

“She broke her leg.” 

“Oh fuck!” Lance runs his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. Hunk can relate. He needed a few moments to compose himself as well.

“Her Uber driver lost control over the car on the icy street and they crashed. The driver’s okay though.” Hunk bites his lip. He’s more concerned than he wants to admit. Maybe he can—

“Hunk? Hello?” Hunk’s eyes dart back at Lance who’s waving at him. “Is she fine otherwise?”

“I think so. Coran talked to her earlier. I’m really worried though.”

Lance gives him a sympathetic smile. “I know you are,” he says softly. “She’ll be fine, I’m sure. Maybe we can visit her before our shows.”

Hunk gives him a long stare. “What show exactly?”

“What do you mean ‘what show’? The musicals we’re starring in? On Broadway?” A smile spreads on Lance’s face. It’s been two weeks since he had taken his first bow on a Broadway stage and the happy expression on his face hasn’t changed yet. Hunk presses his lips together to give Lance a moment before he breaks it down to him.

“Yeah, my show’s on tonight, what about yours?”

In the moment the wheels in Lance’s head start spinning, his eyes widen in slow-motion and Hunk would have probably laughed if the situation wasn’t that stressful. Lance almost stumbles over his words.

“Who will cover Allura’s role tonight when her only cover is in hospital?” 

“Good morning, Lance. And that’s the question that stage management drives crazy at the moment and since you’re not picking up your phone, Coran sent me like one thousand DMs on Instagram to wake you up.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, me. Why does _your_ stage manager contact _me_ , Hunk Garrett, who works like 4 streets away from you? On Instagram by the way. Instagraaaaam.”

"I listed you as my emergency contact. So what did he say exactly?”

“You need to call in asap. They won’t cancel the show.”

“Of course not, it’s fucking Broadway. We perform during blizzards, blackouts and bullshitting presidents. It probably needs a worldwide pandemic to close us but what are the chances of that to happen.” 

"Ha, right," Hunk agrees.

A weird silence falls over them for a moment.

“Anyway," Hunk continues and his friend shakes off the weird thought in his head, "Coran needs to find a cover and you as the dance captain has to be there first thing today.”

Lance nods and stumbles out of bed, his body already running on autopilot.

“This is the worst. I can’t believe this keeps happening,” he mumbles as he opens his closet to get out some fresh clothes. “It's the curse. We're still cursed! There’s no other explanation.”

“I’m telling you, Lance, there is no cuuuuurse.” Hunk drags the words long and leans forward to grip his friend’s shoulders. Almost every day he has to listen to his friend blaming the show's little mishaps on some supernatural curse. 

Lance holds up a finger. “First, my fight with Kogane during general rehearsals.”

“Never meet your heroes, Lance, you know the saying.”

“He’s not my hero!” Lance hisses, visibly fighting against the blush appearing on his face. A second finger goes up. “The failed first preview!”

“That was a mechanical issue and it helped you to get some recognition with your solo dance. Ultimately, it was a good thing for you!"

“Still.” Finger number three. “Kogane’s fucking ankle thing last week.”

“Accidents happen and James is a good understudy so--”

Another finger. “The day the heater in the theatre didn’t work.”

“The theatres are just old. Also, your ushers distributed blankets.”

Five fingers. “And now you tell me that today’s show lacks the female lead.”

“You can’t control the weather.”

“We started previews two weeks ago, Hunk. _Two_ weeks ago. It’s a curse.”

“Well. Maybe--"

When Lance doesn't stop aggressively wiggling his fingers an inch away from Hunk's face, he gives in. New strategy. 

"If I make pancakes, will it help to break the curse?"

Lance flutters his eyes at his friend. "I mean it will certainly not make it worse... " 

"Take a shower, get dressed, I text Coran you'll be there in an hour."

"Love youuuuu."

> **BROADWAY NEWS**
> 
> ## Don't Dream It's Over: The Details Behind _That_ First Preview of _Shared Dreams_
> 
> BY KATHERINE PLUMBER
> 
> MAR 18, 2020
> 
> #### How Keith Kogane, stage manager Coran Wimbleton Smythe, and the _Shared Dreams_ team came together to put on the first preview that almost wasn't.
> 
> When some technical issues brought the first Broadway preview of **_Shared Dreams_** to a sudden halt, the director, producers, stage manager, stars, and crew came together to ensure the show would go on.
> 
> “Stopping the show for whatever reason is always unfortunate, both for the audience and the cast and crew,” says star Keith Kogane. To the remark that it was his first night back at Broadway after his 2-year-run starring in the Olivier-Award-winning musical _Garrison_ in London and shooting the Netflix mini-series _Voltron_ , Kogane laughs. “That’s live theatre, it has no respect for Broadway.”
> 
> Coran Smythe has a long enough list of stage productions he’d taken care of and this hasn’t been the first mid-show problem he’s encountered. The stage manager made the executive decision to stop the show. “Safety first,” Smythe explains, “without the moving turntables, the props would have created potential hazards. We have a lot of dance numbers and a lot of legs that might get broken.” After a brief silence, he adds: "Nothing will ever be worse than Cats."
> 
> After a 20-minute-break, director Iverson took the stage to announce the musical would continue not as a staged production but as a concert presentation.
> 
> Additionally, ensemble member and dance captain Lance McClain performed a spontaneous solo version of the show’s most celebrated dance number that was rewarded by a smashing standing ovation mid-show.
> 
> “Coran made the right call. I haven’t done a concert performance since Les Mis[érables] but you could feel everyone’s energy coming back,” says Kogane. “And the audience’s support last night was amazing, I am very grateful.”
> 
> **[Watch the curtain speech of director Iverson and Allura Altea]**

Tobias  
@tobias1002

Great performance despite technical errors! Enjoyed #SharedDreams a lot! Allura Altea is a goddess.

❤ 16 11:15 PM - March 17, 2020

sunshine  
@mrsdarcyilla

Saw #SharedDreams last night! They had to do a concert cause the stage broke but it was fantastic nevertheless. That actor who did the dance all by himself deserves an award, absolutely stunning. I need a name!

❤ 31 11:01 AM - March 18, 2020

Shared Dreams ✔  
@SharedDreamBway

replying to @mrsdarcyilla

Thank you for coming! The actor is the show’s talented Lance McClain.

❤ 25 11:44 AM - March 18, 2020

stan adashi  
@garrisonkid

JUST GOT OUT OF SHARED DREAMS Y’ALL!! adashi did it again, oof @ tony awards, take notice!

❤ 71 10:23 PM - March 17, 2020

* * *

snoo  
@snooexe

super obsessed with that lance guy, can’t stop watching his yt dance videos

❤ 31 5:55 PM - March 21, 2020

Madison  
@madhatter108

replying to @snooexe

britney spears in heels or bad guy?

❤ 10 5:57 PM - March 21, 2020

snoo  
@snooexe

replying to @madhatter108

yes

❤ 8 5:58 PM - March 21, 2020

Madison  
@madhatter108

replying to @snooexe

mood

❤ 5 5:59 PM - March 21, 2020

* * *

James  
@thegriffjames

ah come on guys, the doctor ruled out that it's a sprained ankle: Keith will be back tomorrow, don't give him so much attention ;)

❤ 90 5:59 PM - March 24, 2020

Keith Kogane ✔  
@KeithKogane

replying to @thegriffjames

It DID hurt a lot, I thought it was broken! (thank you for taking over mid-show)

❤ 430 6:21 PM - March 24, 2020

* * *

Call me Pidge  
@PidgeHolt

just because the show's story takes place during a blizzard it doesn't mean they have to turn off the heaters to make the experience more real -.-

❤ 43 3:10 PM - March 25, 2020

Lance McClain  
@lanceylance

replying to @PidgeHolt

IT'S A CURSE!

❤ 23 3:12 PM - March 25, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: meet Keith ^_^
> 
> PS. stay safe everyone <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Keith and a flashback to a fateful social media, uhh, thing  
> (I still regret not having paid attention when we learned how to write summaries in elementary school.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously I've taken creative license of how theatre works lol

Lance exists the subway station on 50th street and follows 8th Avenue. The streets don’t look much better than in Chelsea. The cars and cabs crawl through the snow, salt trucks pass by and Lance tries his best to avoid the piles of snow and puddles of melted ice when he has to cross a street. Nevertheless, he already feels the cold wet soaking through his shoes.

There aren’t many people outside, just some very energetic tourists on their way to breakfast places and some people heading out for work. The cold winds keep chasing him, the high buildings let them flow fast through the streets. The urge for a hot chocolate creeps into his mind but when he notices that even Starbucks hasn’t opened yet, he closes his eyes briefly and thinks back at the problem he will expect at the theater.

No Allura, no Shay.

He’s gone over every available female ensemble member during his train ride, creating a list of people who he deems able to step in to play the female lead, what their strengths and weaknesses are, who he thinks is able to even learn the role in only a couple of hours.

It isn’t easy and thankfully not his decision but he knows that Coran and the director will rely on his input as the dance captain. He might not be able to tell who’s capable of doing the singing part but he bloody sure can tell who’s able to learn the dance moves, staging and blocking in time. It's an unfortunate situation but they'll manage, Lance tells himself again. Despite the curse, they always pushed through somehow. 

Well, they have to. Rumors about a possible closing of the show even before the official opening spread across the Broadway community this week. Apparently one of the producers had a not quite so private meeting in a public restaurant, complaining about the show's mishaps so far. After all the hard work the cast and creative team have put into the show, an early closing would be like a stab in the back. Lance shakes off the feeling of dread and takes a turn right on 52nd street.

There it is, his favorite place on Earth: April Winston Theatre. “Shared Dreams” says the big colorful bill above the entrance. Various posters on the wall depict Keith Kogane and Allura Altea in some of their character’s poses, a few others show scenes of the show. Every day, hundreds of people - if not even over one thousand per show if sold out - line up to breathe and experience Broadway and Lance his there to deliver, to pour his heart and soul into every performance.

Dreams do come true, Lance allows himself to think, together with a happy smile on his lips. He waves at Kolivan, the theatre’s security guard, who stands outside the stage door entrance clutching a paper cup of coffee.

“Morning Lance,” he mumbles as he opens the door. No one has expected to go to work this early and the tiredness sweeps in his voice. “Little head start: Coran is having a mental breakdown.”

“I already got that head start but thanks.”

Kolivan shrugs emphatically. “He told me to tell you to come down to the stage without any detours that involve getting a hot beverage or doing Instagram stories.”

Lance chuckles. “Oh, he knows me too well. Got it.”

“Be careful when you enter or leave the theater,” Kolivan continues and points up. “There’s snow falling down from the buildings all the time.”

Like on command, a batch of melted ice drops down at the opposite side of the street, right under the stage door area of the other theater in front of them. The sound makes Lance jolt. 

“I’ll be damned.”

“I’m gonna fence the critical areas with the barriers later. Just be careful when you’re stage dooring tonight, alright?”

If there even will be a show, Lance thinks but that shouldn’t be Kolivan’s concern right now so he just nods. Kolivan gives the door another firm push and it flies open for Lance to enter.

“Good luck!”

“Thanks, we’re gonna need it.”

Lance welcomes the warmth of the theater that embraces him on the other side. The stairs in front of him lead up to the dressing rooms of the cast and stage management but first, he looks at the board in front of him. It’s a list with names of his co-stars who already signed in for today. Someone, probably Coran, has written “called out” next to Allura’s and Shay’s names. He spots the signatures of Pidge Holt and Romelle Davila on the list. Alright, apparently Coran has only called the female members of the cast who had the potential to take a shot at Allura’s role. Makes sense. After adding his signature to the list, he's about to head upstairs when he hears the door open behind him.

Keith Kogane appears in the doorway, huddled in a way too short jacket and a long scarf. His cheeks are red from the cold outside, he looks more exhausted than usual and tries to suppress a yawn. 

The sight punches the breath out of Lance’s lungs. First of all, unfairly adorable, 10000/10 wanna cuddle, brush that fluffy strain of raven black hair out of his face, press a gentle kiss to the forehead, the tip of the nose and the corner of the mouth, wrap their arms around him to share body heat until Keith grabs their hand with fire in his eyes and they elope and get married and live happily ever after and they also adopt a parrot called Coco who they teach to sing Some Enchanted Evening from South Pacific.

But that's just a random thought Lance does absolutely not have like ten or fifty times a day, what are you even talking about, jeez.

Instead, Lance wonders why the father of his future-- no, his idol-- no, his talented and super hot-- stop it.

Why the fuck is Keith here already? Lance swallows down his feelings like the professional co-star he promised to be.

“Morning,” he greets him with a two-finger-salute. “You’re here to audition for the female lead?”

Keith huffs and loosens his scarf.

Okay, unfair. Keith entangling his scarf from his neck and revealing porcelain naked skin should be prohibited by law. Someone arrest this man!

“Coran called and I was nearby at a friend’s place,” Keith explains with chattering teeth. “Thought I dropped in with everyone else. Almost got killed when I walked past _Chicago_.”

Lance raises an eyebrow.

“By ice?”

“By ice! Just falling down right in front of me.” Keith being offended by New York’s weather condition and looking at Lance to find some sympathy makes the dance captain chuckle. How Keith pulls off looking both cute and hot at the same time is something yet to comprehend.

“Well, to be fair, Chicago is a killer musical. Maybe…,“ Lance clears his throat, “ _you had it coming, you had it coming, you only had yourself to blame._ ”

“Please don’t direct your musical puns at me.” Keith takes the pen that hangs on a cord next to the board and points at him. “I’m just not made for the cold,” he says urgently. “First two years of London’s rainy weather now blizzards here. Give me deserts and Texan heat but not snow.”

“Hey, I’m with you, man,” Lance raises his hands defensively, “I’m a Cali boy myself.”

Keith takes down the pen and turns to the board. “I know,” he mumbles and Lance watches him as he signs in as well. “You told me last year.”

He met Keith first during the six weeks of general rehearsals of “Shared Dreams” in late November last year and be assured, what Hunk said about ‘never meet your heroes because they’re sure to disappoint you’ was sadly true. 

Most of the time he’d blamed his homesickness and inexperience for his bad temper but it had been obvious that Keith involuntarily had been the catalyst: After being a fan for a long time, Lance was suddenly confronted with the fact that Keith indeed was just a human. A human with mood swings, who sometimes failed at his dance parts and who didn’t get excited after Lance had told him how big of a fan he was.

He didn’t prove to be the melancholic, shy boy Lance used to dream about when he watched the bootleg of Les Mis starring a then 19-year-old Keith as Marius while longing to trade places with a dying Éponine if it meant that Keith Kogane cradled him in his arms for a few minutes.

Unfortunately, it took him a week to notice that the picture in his head differed severely from reality. Actually, it needed Keith to yell “I don’t have time for this!” during another of Lance’s attempts to engage him in small-talk.

Long story short: It all escalated so badly that both the director and Shiro had to physically tear them apart and made them apologize to each other. 

Lance, heart and pride broken, swore professionalism around Keith, and he stuck to it ever since the cast got back together in early March and started the show two weeks ago. But lately, it was as if Keith tried to talk to him more often... It keeps Lance throwing off on an almost daily basis and works against his will to be calm and collected around the star. Overinterpretation is one of his hobbies, ask Hunk, so what is Keith Kogane's deal, huh?

“What is it?” Lance whispers.

“I said Pidge is too young,” Keith repeats, still staring at the board. “Ina was already sick last night. What about Nadia?"

Lance shakes his head. “Iverson decided on Friday to merge two roles to give Ryan’s character more lines. She’s the only one to take on that new role.”

“Right. I hate previews. Shiro changed a couple of lines in Whatever Happens.”

“Didn’t he change that song already once or twice?”

Keith gives him a meaningful look. “It was the fifth change in six days. I know they just want to make the show as good as possible before it opens but it still--"

"Sucks for us," Lance finishes the sentence.

"Yeah," Keith replies and then the gates of heaven open when he smiles at Lance, genuinely smiles at him, and Lance tries to ignore the way his heartbeat speeds up.

After their fallout, Lance’s feelings cooled down a bit but got harshly reset the moment Keith hugged him as part of the cast’s reunion in March. He hugged everyone, okay, but he also hugged Lance and, oh God. How could he not crush on his co-star? He was good-looking, a phenomenal singer, a fantastic actor and, to Lance’s eternal regret, actually nice when one has the chance to look past the dismissive aura Keith tends to surround himself with. It's like crushing on him all over again but this time on the real person instead of an image in his head. It's so much worse.

Lance gets lost in those gray eyes that almost look purple in a close distance. He’s done something right in past lives to have now the opportunity to work side by side with one of his idols, hasn’t he?

“Well then,” Keith says quietly and averts his gaze. "You coming?" he asks as he begins walking upstairs.

 _Does he want me to stare at his ass so badly or what_ , Lance thinks.

"Have to do, uh, a thing," he says aloud, pretending to check something on his phone because it's way too early to deal with Keith bringing sexy back.

“Okay. See you on stage, _dance captain_.”

Lance forces out a distracted "uh-huh" and yes, there it is, he blushes. Thank God, Keith is up and gone.

The thing is: Keith calls him _dance captain_ at least once a day as, uh, some sort of joke that everyone understands now after that fateful Instagram live video somehow found its way to Tumblr and Twitter and everyone and their mom have seen it ever since. The additional thing is: The rational part of Lance’s brain understands the nickname as friendly teasing. A bonding thing, even. An insider. It’s also part of his job description so it shouldn’t be a big deal. But the not so rational part in Lance’s brain (which fills up most space) has made the executive decision that whenever Keith utters it, it has the same effect as a pet name would have.

A nightmare, truly.

* * *

thtrkd you're welcome fam  #keithkogane#lancemcclain #shareddreams#eyewiggle 8,582 notes 

"Tell me again why I need to watch this."

"I need an outsider's opinion."

"About what exactly?"

"You'll see. Please?"

"Fine. Hit play."

18 March 2020

INSTAGRAM now

**lanceylance started a live video. Watch it before it ends!**

Press for more

_“Hey everyone, welcome to the holy hall that is my dressing room,” Lance declares loudly and gives a brief tour of the room he’s in. “As you can see,” he says and points the camera at the various dressing tables filled with personal belongings, “it’s the boys' ensemble room and we share a space. And here’s mine.” He flops down on a chair, recording himself smiling at the illuminated mirror in front of him. A sticker with his name - Lance McClain - is stuck above, next to it hangs a postcard from Varadero, Cuba._

_He takes a sip from his water bottle and looks at his phone._

_“Wow, 70 people! That’s a lot. Thanks for joining. It’s 10.30 pm and I think I’m the last one in the theatre but I wanted to chat with you a bit, let’s hope Kolivan will let me out later, haha. So now that--”_

"He's... bubbly. And talkative. Cute smile. Is the chat always so aggressive? Wanting to meet the famous Keith Kogane or Allura whatshername? Isn't that rude when someone else is doing the live stream?"

"Allura Altea. And yes, it's rude. Some fans... Let's just say the concept of boundaries and respect is something that's still foreign to a lot of them, especially online. Or they simply ignore it, I don't know but it wouldn't surprise me."

_Lance clears his throat. “I got so many new followers since I guested at my best friend Hunk’s Insta Live two weeks ago and another bunch of followers again last night. So I thought, why not say hi to all of you!” He smiles into the camera, reading a few comments, watching the viewing numbers climb up to 80._

_“Sorry Pidge, next time we’ll do one together. And hey, my sis’ is here, hey Rachel, I miss you!" His eyes scan the chat. “And no, neither Keith nor Allura are here, I’m afraid you have to deal with my presence alone. Anyway,” he tilts his head and zooms in on a Playbill cover of Shared Dreams. “Speaking of last night: We had our very first preview and, as you might have heard, we had some, uh, technical difficulties with the stage. What we diiiid though-” he zooms back and focuses on his face, “is perform the musical as a concert - which was pretty dope, too.”_

_Another notification appears in the chat window._

**the.griff.james** _joined_

"Okay, here it comes. Get ready."

"I still don't know for what but okay."

_Lance chuckles. “James just joined, he’s the understudy for Akira. Yo James, what’s up? I'm trying to break your record of overstaying our welcome at the theatre and driving Kolivan mad.”_

**the.griff.james**

_you’re wrong, you’re not alone. we’re upstairs_

_“Upstairs? Who’s we?”_

**the.griff.james**

_me and my buddy keith. we’re just chillin_

_Lance rolls his eyes and gives him a condescending nod. “Yeah, sure you are.”_

"Ah, I think I--"

"Shht, just-- watch it. Please!"

**the.griff.james**

_for real. he told me to tell you that you’re the best dance captain he’s ever had_

_Lance tries not to sputter but his reaction is visible to everyone watching._

_“Wha-- What?”_

**keithkogane** _joined_

**keithkogane**

_I did not say that._

"Okay, what is happening? Why is everyone freaking out? I can barely keep up reading the chat anymore."

_The chat gets flooded with emojis, most of them screaming faces and hearts. Lance still stares at the screen, visibly fighting against having a meltdown himself. His expression changes from shocked to excited to nervous to embarrassed within a few seconds and there's nothing he can do about it, it's plain for everyone to see._

_“Okay, wow. Thanks for the clarification,” Lance presses out and stares at the ceiling. “JAMES, I HEAR YOU LAUGHING," he shouts. "Children,” he continues to his audience, his eyes fixed at the camera, “they’re literal children. I’m trying to be professional here and then-- Uh.”_

_**the.griff.james sent a request to be in your live video | View** _

_“Are you for real now?” He hesitates, grimaces and clicks something on his screen._

_The screen splits in half and James’ face appears in a window below Lance’s._

_“What do you want?” Lance asks bluntly but the smirk on his face reveals that their bickering is in good nature._

_“I wanna formally apologize for the lie I spread,” he says, eyeing someone across the room. “Keith Kogane did not, I repeat, did not say you’re the most amazing dance captain ever so--” James moves through the room. A low voice nearby mumbles something._

"Oh my God."

_“You need to clarify it,” James states, clearly talking to the someone with the low voice also in the room, “I might be lying again .”_

_Suddenly, the camera points at Keith Kogane who sits on a couch, still in his formal wear from the show’s ending, except he lost the tie and the jacket. Two buttons of his white dress shirt are opened. He looks fed up and stares beyond the phone to express just that feeling to his co-star._

_“Take that thing out of my face.”_

"Hahaha!"

_James replies with a chuckle that leaves no room for arguments and the phone shakes when it gets pressed into Keith’s hands._

"This is the part, okay, this is where I need you to--"

"Calm down, superstar, you'll get my input."

_“Hi,” Lance croaks, once the screen is filled with Keith. His signature black strain of hair hangs low into his face but it doesn’t cover how uncomfortable the musical actor feels._

_“Hi,” he replies, his lips pressed to a thin line. His amethyst colored eyes shoot look like daggers to the person across the room._

_“So, uh. You’re, uh, chillin’?” Lance asks lamely once he’s got Keith’s attention back._

_“I didn’t say whatever James claims I said,” Keith suddenly explains._

_Lance blinks rapidly. “Calm down, I didn’t even expect you to--”_

_“But I said you did a very good job yesterday on stage and you-- I mean, it was impressive. The dance. I haven’t seen anything like that before.”_

_Lance’s eyes light up, one can tell there's a ‘thank you’ hanging on his lips but before it leaves, James shouts in the background._

_“He’s watched you dancing in heels to Britney Spears on YouTube twice in a row.”_

_The scene's dynamic changes when a smirk spreads on Lance's face. The embarrassed flush is still there, but a cocky attitude tries to take over._

_“Well,” he draws out as he puts his chin in his hand, “I’m the dance captain, it’s my job to, you know, dance and all.”_

_“Okay,” Keith lets out a deep breath as if he’s mentally preparing himself for some kind of argument he expects to follow. “I won’t do--”_

_“You did a very good job yesterday, too,” Lance cuts him off. “With the singing. Haven’t heard anything like that before.”_

"Aww. Cute."

_Keith bites his lips, trying to fight the smile that tries to spread when Lance throws his words back at him._

_“Yeah, I’m a professional musical actor, it’s my job to sing_ and all. _”_

_A nervous giggle escapes Lance’s mouth and finally pulls a full-on grin from Keith. For a moment, they stare at each other through the camera, ignoring the chat below._

"That person who commented 'gay'? What a mood."

"There's more..."

_Lance cocks his head. “So, can I get your autograph, Mr. Professional Musical Actor?”_

_“Try to catch me at the stage door,” Keith replies without missing a beat._

_“Will do so, Kogane.”_

_“Don’t forget your playbill, McClain.”_

_Lance leans slightly forward. “Didn’t say I want your signature on my playbill, did I.”_

_Keith halts, cheeks burned red, and he lowers his gaze, softly shaking his head._

_“Check and mate,” Lance says, likewise flushed._

_“I hope your pen is waterproof,_ dance captain. _"_

_“You bet.”_

_The tension that follows into the silence is tangible. The chat tries to compute what is happening while Keith and Lance keep their eye contact, determined to outlast the other for reasons unknown._

"Holy shit! Rewind!" 

"No! It's almost over anyway!"

_Thankfully for everyone, seconds later the silence gets disrupted by James who makes a big show of clearing his throat. The noise startles both of them. Keith quickly withdraws from the closeness to the screen and a moment later, the camera records the floor._

_“Now take that thing back,” Keith’s voice is heard quietly._

_“It’s called a cell phone, you should-- ouch.”_

_Lance chuckles when James gets kicked in his shin. The second screen disappears and Lance is left alone, staring into the camera with wide eyes and a face red as a ruby._

**the.griff.james** _has left_

 **keithkogane** _has left_

_“That was fun,” he says weirdly high-pitched, “anyone got any questions about uh, the show or--?”_

"Oh wow, that are some very intrusive comments. 'Kogane McClain fucking yay/nay, I mean they should'. Where's the lie though? 'The tension is killing me'. Yeah, tell me."

"It's... bad, isn't it?"

_Despite the flood of questions and assumptions about him and Keith, Lance tries to answer a few more questions._

_“Uhm. Madhatter108, hi, yeah, I’m from Cali but my parents are from Cuba… uhm.” He gulps. “Guys, this is weird when you talk about me like I’m not here. There’s nothing going on between me and Keith, we’re co-workers, okay? This was just some goofing around. Just, dial it down a bit.”_

"That's when his friend writes 'Call me', you see? That Hunk guy."

_“I, uh, I gotta call my roomie. See you later!” Lance nervously waves into the camera._

_Live Video Ended_

_260 viewers_

"So. What do you say?"

"That was a catastrophe. There's appropriate flirting and then there's-- whatever this was. Ping pong flirting? During a live stream session and, as far as you told me, without having talked to him much before. You two just dived right into it. I'm kinda impressed."

"What am I supposed to do now? My manager texted me the Voltron people wanted to talk to me concerning my contract. That's how bad it is."

"That's what you think about? About violating your contract? What about Lance?"

"What about him?"

"Don't be so defensive, Mr. Flirt-A-Lot. You like him. I interpret your silence as approval. And you wanted an outsider's opinion, so here it comes: Just... talk to him. Open up. I know it's hard for you but, come on, he likes you. He wants to get that booty."

"Acxa!"

"What? It's the truth. He adores you, it's obvious. Talk to him, be nice, show him you're interested in him outside of your jobs. I'd say dial it down on the aggressive flirting front but apparently, you both dig that shit so I guess go for it."

"I, uh, started following him on Instagram and Twitter."

"Wow. So proud of you. What a bold move. That's how love stories begin. With a follow. Did you smash that like button on his midnight-crying session tweets as well? That's when he knows it's real love."

"Why did I even show you this if all you do is making fun of me?"

"I was told that's what siblings do. Cheer up, Keithy. You got this."

* * *

lanceylance  
@LanceMcClain

spent 30 min chasing a mosquito but she's a tricky one so i think i will cry myself to sleep and accept my fate :)))

❤ 15 1:05 AM - March 20, 2020

Hunk  
  
HE LIKED MY TWEET  
  
first he follows me all of a sudden now he likes my tweet!  
  
Which tweet?  
  
MOSQUITO  
  
That... wasn't even a good one. Your Insta Live must have left an impression. Dance Captain.  
  
don't call me that (ง'̀-'́)ง  
  
Because he's the only one allowed to, huh? ;)  
  
-.- I'm 1 mess  
  
Don't overthink it, Lance. Get some rest. Cuddle with the mosquito.  
  
BIG SIGH, okay, will do  
  


lanceylance  
@LanceMcClain

(Eyes )

❤ 6 1:10 AM - March 20, 2020

Hunk  
  
HE DID IT AGAIN  
  
I love you, Lance, but good night  
  
nighty night!!! don'T LET THE MOSQUITOS BITE YOU or ill FIGHT EM (in the morning)   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm referencing [this Britney in heels choreography video](//youtu.be/GOFnBEhIFnw) o.o amazing
> 
> I hope you like it so far ahhhhhhh :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edit: i forgot the chapter summary /o\  
> The search for someone to play the lead role next to Keith begins AND ends, wow! Also, Keith and Lance have some sort of heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about to write "good evening" but it's actually past midnight, whoops. Anyway. Hi!!! I updated my total chapter number, it's 15 for now, might be less though. Or more. But just so you have a rough idea. A few chapters will have more social media content again so they won't be that long. This won't be a 80k fic. (God, I hope not... lmao...)
> 
> Thank you soooo much for the comments and kudos <3! They are much appreciated!
> 
> At the end of the last chapter, we switched POV to Keith for the first time. I hope it wasn't _that_ confusing but confusing enough to be surprised, haha. From now on, the POV switches between him and Lance kinda regularly. I don't really announce it but you'll notice it in the story because you're a smart cookie :)

* * *

**Messages with** keithkogane  
  
**INCOMING:** Hi Lance, I realized I don’t have your number that’s why I wanted to thank you on this way for helping me with the Broadway2Go vlog today. Your Instagram story and live stream experience came in handy. So, thank you!  
**REPLY:** what can I say except you're welcome? it was super fun introducing you on your own vlog :D  
**INCOMING:** How about I give you my number in case you come up with some new ideas for the next episode?  
**REPLY:** that's cool i guess!  
**INCOMING:** 555-8719-1313

(Growing Heart )Keith OMG(Growing Heart )  
  
**Friday** 11:30 PM  
**Character A:** hi, this is Lance  
Hi Lance!  
**Character A:** so I thought next time you could interview everyone and ask them funny questions like "if you could pick another role to play from the musical, which one would you pick?" or stuff like that.  
How are you?  
I mean, yes, that's a good idea, thank you.  
**Character A:** I'm good and you?? hunk (my roomie/bestie) and I were about to do some starflix & eat.  
Sounds fun. What are you watching?  
**Character A:** … ok that sounds probably weird but we’re watching voltron because hunk hasn’t seen it yet.   
Why would that sound weird?  
**Character A:** because you're in it...?  
And? It’s a show, it’s there to be watched.  
**Character A:** okay, you got me there  
**Character A:** I like it btw  
**Character A:** maybe you can give us some audio commentary one day lol   
sure  
**Character A:** I'll take you up on that (Smiling Face With Sunglasses ) What about you, what are you doing?  
Just lying in bed, doing nothing really

Hunk  
  
HUNK, COME QUICK  
  
but I'm getting our food D: what is it?  
  
KEITH GAVE ME HIS NUMBER, I AM FREAKING OUT   
  
O.O  
  
HE ASKED ME HOW ARE YOU AND NOW WE’RE JUST HAVING SMALL TALK, I INVITED HIM TO WATCH VOLTRON WITH US SOME DAY AND HE SAID S U R E   
  
he says he's watching dog videos on youtube, how cute can 1 human be  
  
Sometimes I wonder how you manage to even work with him without, you know  
  
being a complete trainwreck of emotions?  
  
easy: constant internal screaming and 100% bullshitting myself  
  
:))))))))))  
  


* * *

This is going to be a long day, Lance thinks and puts his water bottle along with his dance notes into a backpack that thankfully still contains some snacks. The clock in his dressing room shows 8:30 am when he heads downstairs, changed into a loose-fitting white shirt and a pair of blue sweatpants.

Being in an empty theater always sends some sort of thrill through Lance's body. It’s the anticipation of seeing the red of the cushioned seats disappear and getting replaced with people clutching their Playbills and drinks. It's the excitement of witnessing the joy on their faces whenever he has a chance to let his gaze travel for a moment mid-show. And it's the endorphins that fill his body when he dances his feet off. It's the undestroyable smile on his face when he takes a bow after a successful show, the cheering and applause ringing in his ears until he goes to bed that night.

How lucky is he to perform on the world-famous stage of Broadway, to be able to have his dream job and dream life and doing it alongside people who feel the same?

“Have no fear, your dance captain is here,” Lance proudly announces as he approaches the stage and puts his hands on his hips.

“That’s not a superhero title, Lance, but a great responsibility,” Coran shoots quickly back at him, only to continue the conversation he’s having with someone on his cell phone.

Keith snorts. Lance flashes him a smile and their eyes meet briefly before he walks up on stage. Something has changed between them after the live stream Keith had joined two weeks ago. The flirting (that Keith clearly had initiated, okay!!) earned him shit from Coran for not being professional and making fans assume the wrong things but Keith hadn’t complained. Quite the opposite. It got him on the vlog Keith’s doing for a popular Broadway YouTube channel which ultimately led to Lance being in possession of Keith’s private phone number two days ago. How is he supposed to be the professional co-star when Keith Kogane somehow manages to break through the barrier he wanted to build around him (and his heart)? 

When he turns around he sees Keith staring at him with his arms folded across his chest. There’s a smirk on his face and Lance tries not to falter under his gaze. 

“What?” he asks briskly, already going into the defense because Keith's face sporting a happy expression directed at him is the equivalent to an attack on his heart. Because... why is he so oddly friendly lately?

His only guess for Keith's changed behavior is some left-over guilt from their fight last year. Maybe the director forced him to be especially friendly to Lance. Which would be a bummer, really. It's an up and down lately. Keith talks to him: Lance is over the moon. A few minutes later, he thinks it over and decides it's all fake. A trick. Whatever.

“Listen everyone,” their stage manager shouts across the stage after he ended the call. He waves Romelle, Pidge, Keith and Lance over to form a circle. “First of all I’m glad you’re all here so early, thank you very much. As you all know Allura won’t make it back for tonight’s show and Shay had an accident.” He heaves a sigh, visibly upset. “You know she called me first after she’d been taken to the hospital?” He shakes his head. “I might not make it to the show tomorrow, she said. She hadn’t even been x-rayed yet. I said, Shay, I’m glad you called but you could’ve called your brother first.” 

He eyes each and every one of the group.

“I know I can be a bit pushy and all but for Quiznak’s sake, don’t call me under the influence of strong pain medication and suffering from a concussion in the middle of the night.” He gently fumbles his mustache. “A text does it, too!”

Coran's eyes linger on Lance. "And I'd hear it because I have the sound on in case something like that happens."

"Ok boomer."

"I'm Gen X, Mr. Too Cool For Sound Gen Z, which means I don't really care about anything so you better be lucky that I make an exception and _do_ care about keeping the show running that provides you with a job."

Keith delicately leads his hand in front of his face to hide his grin, Pidge, on the other hand, snorts loudly with laughter, all the while Lance sports an offended expression on his face. With a gaping mouth and knitted brows, he tries to come up with a response but Coran dismisses him with a wave of hand even before he utters the first word. 

“Don't hurt yourself now, Lance, we still need you. Moving on. I tried getting Iverson on the phone but, jolly us, the director is also stuck at the West Coast. We’re on our own and I have orders to look for a replacement for tonight’s show.”

“Where’s Ina?” Pidge asks.

“Called in sick.”

“Are you joking?” Lance asks flatly.

“I’m just gonna state the obvious.” Pidge points at herself. “I’m too young. And too short but mostly too young.”

Coran puts a hand to his chin, eyeing her carefully. “I mean--”

“No.” Keith shakes his head vehemently. “I’m not doing the show with Pidge. You’re like, what? Eighteen?”

“Uhm.”

“She’s sixteen,” Lance whispers.

“Sixteen?? Why aren't you in school?” Keith exclaims and stares in disbelief at Coran. “Why did you even call her in?”

“Just in case--”

“Sixteen!” Keith repeats and keeps shaking his head. “I’m twenty-four. Do you want me to go to jail? Not doing this.”

“Keith does kinda have a point here.”

Coran hasn’t said a single word but just breathes with his eyes closed which is probably scarier than him shouting. He's like a dragon in its lair, ready to spit fire any second. 

“Anyway,” she says and slowly moves back until she sits down next to Lance’s backpack. “I’ll just wait here in case you need something, like a sarcastic remark or a kick in the ass.”

“So that leaves me, right?” 

They all look at Romelle. She folds her arms in front of her stomach, almost in a protective way, insecurity radiating off of her in waves. Coran presses his lips together and nods. 

“Alright,” she says, her voice a bit shaky. “Then let’s do this.”

Yup. This is going to be a very long day.

* * *

Allura Altea  
  
**Today** 6:39 AM  
Hello Keith, I heard Coran already told you about my cancelled flight. Please tell everyone how sorry I am. If I had wings, I'd spread them and fly across country. I shouldn't have left New York.  
Don't worry about us. I'm just glad your father's surgery went without complications. I hope he gets well soon.  
  
Thank you! (Keep me updated, okay?)  
**Today** 11:45 AM  
How is Ina doing? :)  
She called in sick. Romelle is the only choice.  
  
Oh.

It's almost noon when Coran declares he needs a break and leaves the stage without another comment on their progress. They hear him stomping up the stairs and slamming the door to his office. Pidge turns off the show's music on her phone.

“Damn.” Romelle looks exhausted and disappointed, mostly with herself. “I suck.”

 _Say something nice_ , Keith forces himself but no words come into his mind. He’s the lead actor, he should encourage her but… she _did_ suck as Lea. What else is there to say?

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Romelle,” Lance says and gently pats her shoulder. “You know your own track by heart and you rock it on a daily basis. You could totally blow people’s minds as Lea, too. You just need a bit more time, that’s all.”

Lance has always the right words to say, especially when he wants to lift somebody up. Just like during general rehearsals when all Keith needed was someone like him. Instead, he pushed him away. God, he regrets it so much...

She shrugs unsurely. “I don't think time's on today's menu.”

“It’s not your fault." Pidge sits at the side of the stage, mostly just watching or bringing them something to drink or snacks. The best moral support one could have wished for. “It’s not like they’ve only just learned that we don’t have enough swings, stand-bys or understudies. It would cost more.” She glances towards the stairs, checking if someone else might be listening. “And that’s the fucking producers’ fault. They don’t want to pay more for this show than they already do. If we had more people, then we wouldn’t be in that mess right now.”

“Maybe,” Romelle says hesitantly. “But that doesn’t help us now.”

“Look, why don’t we all take a break and meet back in five?” Keith proposes. He might lack an optimistic aura and positive words but maybe some rest is able to lift the mood.

“Good idea,” Lance agrees.

Romelle nods thankfully before she heads up to her dressing room accompanied by Pidge.

Lance flops down at the edge of the stage with his feet dangling down. The theatre has a particularly high stage and Keith always pities the people who sit in the front row, hurting their necks watching the show. Then again, these are the cheap lottery tickets so it’s not that bad. For a moment, he just watches Lance from the other side. He's busy checking his phone and strands of his brown hair fall into his face. 

Acxa is right. He likes Lance. A lot. 

He entered his life like a refreshing summer wind but all Keith had wanted to see that time was an annoying storm. He tried to make up for it, he's still trying. Barely anyone has his phone number but Keith didn't even blink twice when he eagerly sent Lance the secret digits. It had been nice texting with him and sometimes Keith likes to think that Lance has forgiven him. But... you see, Lance is like sunshine filling a room with both light and warmth; he's confident and carries around a feeling of happy-go-lucky. Everyone opens up to him, even James thinks he's great. But Keith swears he's acting differently around him. More closed-up. Careful. Hesitant. It bugs Keith. Is he still mad at him for how Keith had treated him? Or is he careful because he believes Keith is the type of celebrity who doesn't care about people who aren't verified on Twitter? He heaves a sigh and rereads this morning's conversation on his phone.

Acxa  
  
**Today** 7:30 AM  
Hey Acxa, I'm heading straight to work and won't be home until tonight. There's an emergency.  
  
you okay?  
  
yes, we're missing someone to play the other lead role  
  
ok?? good luck i guess??  
  
thank you  
  
and keith?  
  
talk(Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands)to(Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands)him  
  
he(Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands)likes(Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands)you  
  
also, totally unrelated, find out if he has a sister  
  
...he has two  
  
(Smirking Face )  
  
don't even think about it  
  


_Just talk to him_ , her words ring in his head. Talking. How hard can it be, right? Maybe he needs to apologize again and see how things go from there. If Lance still acts distantly after that, Keith knows he simply doesn't like him.

He approaches Lance while still coming up with something to say but Lance beats him to hit. He turns around and holds up his phone, a video playing.

_" Hello everyone, today is Friday and I’m taking over Broadway2Go here at the April Winston Theatre. Welcome to Daydream Believer with Lance McClain. Oh, and this random guy.” There's a chuckle and a different voice talks. "Hi, I'm Keith Kogane."_

"The episode is up!"

“Yeah, I got the notification. Adam helped me editing until midnight so I stayed over." Keith steps closer to the edge. "The Broadway2Go people added the intro and posted it this morning.”

“Can't wait to watch it," Lance grins. "Hey, you doing stage door tonight?”

Keith furrows his brow. “Why is that relevant now?”

“It isn’t. I’m just asking." Lance shrugs. "Making conversation.”

See, Keith, that's how it works. _Con-ver-sation._

“Oh. Well, I guess." Keith scratches his head. "I promised the producers to make as many stage door appearances as possible during previews.” He stares at the empty space next to Lance. “Also, I can't bail on Romelle tonight.”

“I hope you don't mind me asking but... you don’t like to be outside, do you? With the fans?”

Keith raises an eyebrow. “What makes you think that?”

“Just an observation," he mumbles and turns away. "Forget it."

Keith swallows. There's the cold shoulder again. First, this morning when they met in front of the board to sign in. Keith wanted to talk a bit more with Lance but suddenly he was super obsessed with his phone without so much as looking at him. And when Coran had reprimanded Lance about 'dance captain' not being a superhero title, Keith had smiled at him to tell him wordlessly that yes, it's a superhero title... but Lance just barked at him. 

Against his better judgment and the disappointing feeling in his stomach, Keith gives in and sits down next to Lance, their thighs almost touching. He can't help himself. Lance has something that draws him to him like a moth to the flame. For a moment, neither of them talks, but Keith can hear his own heart beating strong in his chest. He doesn't want to admit it but with every passing day, he's more... enamored with Lance. He's hard-working, astoundingly talented, sweet and funny, loud and obnoxious, a goofball but also one of the kindest cast members next to Allura. And of course pretty damn gorgeous.

He watches Lance throwing his cell phone from one hand into the other. "You nervous or something?" 

"Wha-- what? Me? Why-- why would I be--" Both hold their breath when Lance misses to catch the phone and almost drops it into the orchestra pit between the stage and first row. Only a quick move with him leaning into Keith's space in order to grab it avoids the shattering of his electronic device on the ground. 

For a moment, the fruity smell of Lance's shampoo lingers in his nose and the warmth of his body sets a battalion of butterflies in his stomach to motion. "Sorry." Hastily, Lance leans away and avoids his gaze. It's cute how flustered he gets for being clumsy, Keith thinks fondly.

“Uhm, about the stage door," he continues the conversation from before, trying to ignore how much Lance's closeness affects him. “It depends. On my mood, on my day, on the fans. It’s gratifying, sure. But also exhausting.”

“But you’re not shy," Lance states with a wink and Keith's mouth goes dry.

He forces himself to a weak smile. “I can’t say that I am, no.” It's the truth, he's not shy per se, he just...

“Then why do you always leave the impression you are?”

Their eyes meet and Keith almost loses himself in the ocean blue color. But it's the perfect opportunity to bring up their fight - a chance to apologize again - and to finally tell him why he had acted so out of line. Opening up is hard but if his heart believes the boy is worth the effort, then he has no other choice than to trust it.

“I don’t wanna disappoint them," Keith admits quietly, promptly forcing a confused look from Lance.

“Why would they be disappointed if you talked to them?”

“Because I’m not… " Keith stops. Alarm bells ring in his head, everything inside of him tells him so stop. This got serious way too fast. Bad idea. A flood of unwanted memories connected with his childhood rushes through his body. "Is this a therapy session? Or an interview?" His long-established defense mechanism kicks in and the questions come out harsher than intended. Lance’s expression turns sour in the blink of an eye.

“Sorry, forgot you don’t like talking to me.”

“I did it again, shit.” Keith reaches out to keep him from getting up and Lance halts when he feels Keith’s hand on his shoulder. The look on his face demands an elaboration and by God, he deserves one. “I'm sorry, I... freaked out a bit. I do like talking to you, Lance." Just do it, Keith. "Back in November, I had some personal problems to deal with. And you were--”

“Too much, I get that note a lot.”

“No, actually, you were..." Keith exhales a long breath, "...a welcoming distraction but it clashed with me wanting to feel miserable.” He averts his gaze and removes his hand, hoping Lance will stay nevertheless. "And I thought you were, uh, just a fan who wants my attention. It took me a while to realize you're always like that."

"Like what?" Lance breathes, still on the verge of getting up and leaving.

"Attentive, talkative, friendly. Taking care of everybody. You were just-- too nice to me. Sincerely nice. I don’t know if you noticed - or if I made myself clear - but ever since we started back with rehearsals and previews this month, I... tried to do a restart on our… well, you know. _Working with you._ I kinda hoped you noticed that.” Lance stares at him as if Keith had just run at him with a bus. “Guess I was wrong?” He adds a nervous smile for good measure in anticipation of Lance's reaction.

...which starts with him blinking dumbly at Keith. “No, sure, man. I noticed,” he then stammers and slowly sits back down, “I did notice, of course I did. I was... ha, joking.”

Keith sees right through this blatant lie but he appreciates Lance’s attempt at making him feel better even though it shouldn't be his job. The situation is still awkward at best and Keith doesn't know how to move on from here.

"I didn't know you had personal issues," Lance says cautiously. "Are they-- resolved?"

Keith doesn't want to talk about it, he's still hurting and no, nothing is resolved yet. The shake of his head is barely visible but he knows Lance catches it and hopefully gets the hint that this topic isn't open for discussion. 

"I know we're not friends or anything but, uh, if you ever need someone to talk to..." His voice trails off. 

The 'thanks' gets stuck in his throat along with the unwanted feelings that arise with the topic so he simply bumps his shoulder against Lance's, hoping he gets how much he appreciates the offer. "I still owe you an answer to your question," he continues, mostly just to break a future stretch of silence in advance. "On stage, I always play a certain role. Hell, even in interviews I play a role. But at the stage door, it feels wrong pretending to be someone else because there are real people who wanna meet the real me. But as soon as they get to know me, I disappoint them." His voice is barely a whisper and the picture of his mother flashes briefly before his eyes. "Just like you were disappointed last year.”

Lance huffs. “I was not."

“Lance.”

“Okay, I was," he admits, "but I got over it. Also, full disclosure since I sense a theme of honesty here, uhm, I _was_ just a fan who wanted your attention. I had this picture of you in my head but then it turned out to be incomplete and we got into that massive fight." Lance grins. "But I think we should go with your point of view of that story. That I'm nice and all."

Keith laughs. "Deal."

"Cool."

"So, we're good?"

Lance knocks his foot against Keith's. "The best."

* * *

Keith Kogane✔  
@KeithKogane

shout out to our favorite dance captain @lanceylance for the help

Broadway2Go✔@Broadway2Go

Episode 1 of @KeithKogane's vlog "Daydream Believer" is now available on our channel! Check it out! #SharedDreams

❤ 5,002 11:55 AM• March 29, 2020

not a furby  
@skzhan4

i'd rather watch book of mormon tonight than shared dreams but okay, keith kogane, i get it, mom.

❤ 3 12:08 PM - March 29, 2020

elizaaaaa  
@lisadotham

day 4 of our broadway vacation:  
matinee: waitress with my favorite actress  
evening: shared dreams  
night: crying related to sheer happiness

❤ 22 12:20 PM - March 29, 2020

cosette  
@rueplumet11

Keith Kogane and Allura Altea tonight!!!!!111 #SharedDreams

❤ 13 12:32 PM - March 29, 2020

Looking at the empty rows in front of them, representing today's hundreds of ticket holders, Lance envies their blissful ignorance of the 50:50 chance between having a shit show or no show. Considering Romelle’s difficulties, the outcome will probably change to no show very soon.

He glimpses at Keith next to him checking the Twitter app. A fresh start, Lance thinks, that's what Keith wants. That's so mature... Quite the opposite of what their fight had been. He wonders if this change has something to do with the personal problems he's dealing with, but for now, he just accepts it. He's so happy he might burst but he doesn't want to strain his new bond with Keith by being too...let's say _overwhelming_. He occupies himself by mimicking Keith's screen addiction and grins about his last notification: Keith mentioned him in a retweet. Like, retweet, secret screenshot wordlessly sent to Hunk, smile. 

If someone had told him yesterday that his crush would get more intense, he would have laughed. Yet here he is, next to one Keith Kogane who had the audacity to say all these damn nice things about him, leaving him in a state of constant falling without hitting the ground. So it wasn't fake or forced that he talked to him more, he actually wanted it. Keith Kogane _wants_ things to be okay between them. Maybe they will become friends one day. That would be a dream. Speaking of dreams, maybe there might be a chance that--

“What’s the verdict, dance captain?”

Right, there was another dream he almost forgot. _Shared Dreams_ , their show. 

Lance shakes off his thoughts that left a healthy color in his cheeks. He clears his throat and turns to Keith. Dreaming: Off. Professionalism: On. He had thought about Romelle's performance all morning and... it wasn't good. It just wasn't.

“If Romelle doesn’t take part in the dance scene in Again 2 then she can concentrate more on the singing part," Lance thinks aloud. "She still has trouble with the script in act 2 but maybe we can give her some props with the text on it, like, she can hold a book or whatever. But I’m worried about _Falling In Love_.” 

“Wouldn’t have thought that about you," Keith states and gets up.

Lance almost gasps. The smooth line takes him completely by surprise but he recovers quickly.

"Oh no," he jokes lamely, "I revealed my greatest fear."

"I promise I won't exploit it."

Lance wants to cry at this remark. Or laugh. Probably both.

“As I said," he proceeds, "the song _that is called Falling In Love_ might be difficult for her.” He stops and his shoulders drop. “Honestly? I don’t think she can pull it off. Not today. Don’t get me wrong: I’m fucking happy that she got cast despite her issues. Just because she’s a slow learner doesn’t mean she’s bad, no, not at all, she’s brilliant.”

“Agreed. But--”

“I want to see her try again. Just one more time.” Keith is still watching him so Lance continues. “She absolutely needs to do the physical part in the BDN, there’s no way around it.”

“BDN?”

“Yeah, the BDN.”

Keith shrugs borderline annoyed and irritated, Lance responds in an exasperating manner by throwing his arms in the air. Is that guy joking?

“BDN! Big Dance Number! During Dreams? You know, the song right before the intermission? With the, you know,” he stammers with frustration, “the-- singing and the-- dancing?”

Keith rolls his eyes but there's a weird glance to them. “I just didn’t know there was an abbreviation, give me a break.”

“I use this on the dance notes I give you! It says ‘BND, KEITH NEEDS TO MOVE HIS ASS A LITTLE BIT FASTER!’”

“Well, maybe I’ve never looked at them.”

Lance puffs. “Of course you did, I see your improvements.”

Keith slowly folds his arms across his chest and smiles smugly at him. “Oh why, thank you, dance captain.”

Lance feels the heat in his face and he isn’t sure if it’s caused by Keith managing to extract an unintentional compliment from him or his lips curling into a smile directed only at him. This dynamic is an enhanced version of the one during their Instagram Live session. It's fun and light, and the mix of bickering and teasing - or dare he say flirting? - makes his heart flutter. 

“I still have an entire folder with notes labeled with your name, just so you know,” Lance returns and walks past him towards his backpack for some snacks. 

"He has a folder, I feel threatened," Keith mumbles teasingly but Lance doesn't give him the satisfaction of looking at him. He's pretty sure his face is burning up so much Santa Clause will ask him to lead his sleigh next Christmas. "Speaking of names," Keith goes on, "you still haven’t got my autograph. Changed your mind? Or did you buy it on eBay instead?”

Wow, what a low blow to bring that back when Lance is flustered already. Ignoring the state of his face, he whirls around.

“Ah, you know, I thought about it,” he replies nonchalantly and examines his fingernails.

“You thought about it?”

Lance hums. “Quite thoroughly, to be honest." He steps forward, invading Keith's personal space to press a finger against his, _oh wow,_ very firm chest. "The moment will come when you want _my_ autograph and only when I’ve signed one for you, I’m gonna collect mine.”

Keith squints at him. “Is this some kind of weird power kink for you?”

Lance bubbles with unabashed laughter. “Yeah,” he admits freely, flashes him a bright smile and leaves him at the edge of the stage alone.

Best day ever.

* * *

Or not.

The training with Romelle continues and Coran returns to watch them, mostly just sitting on a chair at one end of the stage taking notes.

Romelle struggles half-successfully through most of the dance scenes except the Big Dance Number which isn’t possible for her to learn within the next hours. Singing the songs is a different thing though, especially when she has to move or act at the same time. Lance is at loss as he watches Keith and Romelle perform the reprise of _Falling In Love_. It’s maddening, really, because Lance knows that she’d be able to do all this, heck, Romelle knows it too. She’s just not capable of learning everything that fast. It’s not her fault, it’s just how her mind and body is wired and doesn’t make her an inferior actress. It’s the time that works against her. Against them all, really.

Finally Coran stands up and gives them a sign to stop. He takes a deep breath and straightens his prominent mustache.

“Start over with Dreams.”

Romelle looks taken aback and shoots a helpless look at Keith.

“Coran, you know Romelle--”

“Do it,” he interrupts Keith harshly.

Keith may be one of the stars but it’s Coran’s responsibility to keep the show running in the director’s absence and the more time passes, the more aware he becomes of the upcoming disaster. Romelle nods, almost in defeat, and on cue, Pidge starts the music on her phone. Lance almost can’t look but he has to, it’s the song with the Big Dance Number. It starts with the female lead character singing about her dreams, about the things she wants from life but doesn’t think she’ll ever get. Later, the other cast members sing their own parts, three or four sentences each, Keith at last, and the song turns into a duet between them. Right before the duet, there’s the dance break that involves everyone on stage. Lance’s character, for example, falls from a ladder and Keith catches him.

It’s hard to guess that this scene has become Lance’s favorite part of his track.

To Romelle’s defense, the first half a minute isn’t all bad but then the part with the dancing begins...

It’s not working. Romelle doesn’t know where to go and although Keith tries her best to guide her, she loses concentration on her singing.

“Stop the music.”

Coran’s voice is only a whisper but it carries a sense of finality.

“I’m sorry,” Romelle says and worries her lip. She’s upset and nervous energy radiates from her. It’s past noon already and the show begins at 3 pm sharp. They’ve been rehearsing for hours now and it isn’t working out. Everyone knows it and at this point, they’re only waiting for Coran to finally say it out loud so that this nightmare comes to an end.

“Lance, who else can do the dancing?”

Lance shrugs helplessly, not sure if that’s a trick question or not, because Coran asking the main question again is oddly weird.

“Um, the whole part? Allura and Shay.” Coran nods, lost in thoughts. “Well, and me, obviously,” Lance adds as an afterthought.

Slowly, Coran looks up, eyes fixed on him. “What do you mean?”

“I’m the dance captain?” Lance asks more than he states. “Of course I know the part.”

“And the staging, the blocking?”

Lance nods. “Sure.”

“You’re not a swing to cover every role, why do you know the blocking of the role?”

“I’m just-- I learned all the parts. During general rehearsals. I thought I wanted to become a swing back then but realized I liked being in the ensemble more, at least for now. I learned Akira’s and Lea’s part just for giggles, okay?” He folds his arms across his chest and pouts. “Happy now? Sorry for being too much.”

“Lance, don’t apologize for being passionate or--”

“Do you know the lyrics, too?” Coran interrupts Pidge. He leans forward in his chair, his head tilted with a curious expression

“Um, I guess. Mostly at least.” Suddenly he feels as if he's been put into a very strange spotlight and he doesn’t know what this is about.

“Maybe, um,” Keith begins and draws their attention to himself, “maybe we can show Romelle again how it’s supposed to look like?”

Okay, that makes sense.

“Yes, do that, go on Lance,” Coran orders. “From top.” 

“Just for the record,” Lance says sheepishly, “I didn’t warm up my voice yet.”

Keith groans but goes to his spot.

It’s not like Lance hasn’t done that kind of thing before. He’s helped a lot of cast members with their tracks, often shown them little movements himself. That’s part of his job. He could easily work as another swing in this company, someone who knows the tracks of every ensemble member and performs in case of sickness or vacation. Yet he’d never really considered it. He felt way too blessed to be able to perform every day on stage as a solid part of the ensemble.

What he’d never done before though is to sing the parts of the leads in front of others. Maybe in a dressing room, very probably in a funny Instagram story but it had always been goofy, never serious, so he over-acted and faked a bad voice most of the time. His role as Ren required little singing after all.

When the first beats of the music start playing, his body knows well enough where to move but it’s his voice that he’s worried about. He walks the path he’s supposed to walk, falls into some dance moves that look divine when Allura or Shay perform them and stays in his element until his singing cue comes.

And gosh.

He wants to die for a few seconds. He swears his voice cracked right in the beginning and he’s pretty sure he stumbled over a few words. Did anyone even understand what he was singing? During the second line, he gets his grip again and his body automatically knowing where to move also pushes his confidence in his voice.

It still feels wrong though, singing about a girl with dreams, a very heteronormative song when it comes to love but which also focuses on problems that come with being a black woman in a world of white men. He still can relate to the text and the meaning behind it. He’s an openly bisexual boy with an immigration background - two things connected to experiences that led to scars on his soul in one way or the other - and although he’s doing his dream job right now, he's always unsure if it might slip away again one day.

Keith does his own track without any problems and their ways cross on the stage, always slightly missing each other on purpose, indicating the different paths everyone follows. Pidge fasts forward the part where the other cast members sing about their dreams in a similar if only shorter fashion. Lance takes the few quiet seconds to focus. The Big Dance Number which emerges all the dreams together until they’re all connected is relatively easy for him. He tries to remember Allura's moves as best as he can and well, he screws up a few times but only because it's been a while since he'd learned it. The song ends with the duet between the two leads, their once very different dreams suddenly becoming very familiar to each other.

Lance takes a breath and starts, Keith joins a few seconds after him.

It’s a duet but it’s like each one of them sings for themself. The circles they walk in grow narrower. It’s a mix between walking and dancing, a very fine line and if not done right, it looks outright weird. Before the end, they dance together and Lance knows that it looks kind of goofy on a blank stage but he doesn’t care. Keith stays in character like the pro that he is and looks at him the same way he’d look at Allura each and every night. So he doesn’t take this as a joke, Lance manages to think between breaths, and it’s a relief. On the other hand, Keith looking at him like he’s his romantic counterpart will probably be the cause of his death but that's okay.

It ends with both of them at different ends of the stage, arms crossed and their backs turned towards each other. Only seconds before the song is over, their heads turn around and they both eye each other suspiciously, meaning the characters see each other for the first time for who they really are. Which also happens to be the well-known promo shot for the show.

Silence follows. 

A weird one. 

Everyone stares at him with wide eyes. 

This can’t be good.

“It’s bad, right?” Lance pants, still relishing in the one-in-a-lifetime-experience that is having performed (okay, rehearsed) a scene with Keith Kogane. “I’m sorry, I tried but--”

“Show me the dance part in Again 2.”

All eyes dart to Coran who is typing something in his phone while motioning to Pidge to start the matching music.

“Um, okay,” Lance says slowly. “With lyrics?” 

Coran raises one eyebrow without looking up.

“If you can?”

Lance nods breathlessly. Hell, he knows the whole musical by heart. He’s sure some of them do by now. Pidge hits play and okay, he realizes it’s one thing to know the moves and songs separately but a whole other thing to combine both, especially when the talking part gets thrown into the mix.

It’s a fun but more challenging dance and probably Lance’s second favorite dance break in the show, next to the BDN. It’s about how the female lead character Lea imagines her world to be like, sparkly and fun but also a world that takes her and her problems seriously. In the original cast, Lance is the one who does most of the dancing next to Allura, whirling her around as a character without a name in that sequence since it’s strictly about her. He manages on his own this time.

The song ends and Pidge dutifully hits the pause button.

Coran rubs his chin thoughtfully. “I didn’t know you were that much of a singer.”

“Oh, eh, well, I have a musical education but I just prefer dancing.”

“Your voice matches Allura's range, well, except you have much room for improvement... But still. That was-- adequate. Considering everything.”

“Thanks I guess,” Lance says breathlessly and runs his fingers through his damp hair. He’s convinced Coran’s standard has hit rock bottom and he wouldn’t mean it any other day. “So, should I show it Romelle again?”

Their stage manager gets up, his phone already pressed against his ear. “I’ll be back in five,” he says and leaves. Unsure what to think about this reaction Lance turns to Romelle who takes a step towards him and lays a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t think he wants you to show me the parts again,” she says slowly, carefully eyeing Lance and then switching to Keith behind him. Lance turns around. He feels out of place with both Romelle and Keith staring at each other like they know what just happened because Lance in the middle, has no fucking clue.

“Okay, I don’t understand, we still need someone to play the part.”

“Lance.” There's a tremble in Keith's voice as if he doesn’t believe what he’s about to say either. “I think-- I think you just auditioned for the part.” 

Before the meaning of his words sinks in, Pidge puts it straight. 

“And by the way Coran’s eyes lit up,” she says and snaps a picture of Lance's confused face, “you got the job, man. Congratulations!”

Call me Pidge  
@PidgeHolt

one for the history books, I call it "two seconds before realization" #spoiler

❤ 65 12:21 PM - March 29, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claps hands* let's dO THIS THING  
> god i love klance ok  
> i tried to draw a picture of lance but no. just. no. i cannot. how to art. it's a mystery. lost in the fiery pits of mount doom. only 90s kids remember. sadly not me.
> 
> BUT  
> my amazing friend is amazingly amazing and drew amazing art for an upcoming scene i look forward to AHHHHHHHH  
> also i really wanna eat pizza right now but it's STILL after midnight and i should probably go to bed and ~~read fanfics~~ sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock is ticking, only 2,5 hours until hundreds of people expect a flawless performance of _Shared Dreams_. Lance has yet to learn his new role, Keith gets a kick in the ass from James and I am freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would've been up earlier if it wasn't for BTS and their concert live stream. i'm not even in the fandom, goddammit, but i got highly distracted... watched from 9 am to 4.30 pm with only a few pauses arghhhh. jimin if you read this, i need your glitter sweater. dm me for my address. thanks.  
> 

#### 12:25 pm - 2 hours and 35 minutes to show begin

Suddenly everything happens very fast. Both Romelle and Pidge are on his side, talking to him and about him with excited voices, but Lance doesn't listen. Instead, his eyes follow Keith who leaves the stage to walk up to the dressing rooms without glancing back.

There’s an uncomfortable knot in Lance’s stomach and it spreads an eerie calmness through the rest of his body. His limbs feel heavy and light at the same time. He's on the edge to simply run away but it clashes against his will to protest against the decision that apparently just has been made. It leaves him frozen in place, only his thoughts spinning out of control.

This can’t be real, this is a mistake. There's no way he - Lance McClain - will cover the lead role this afternoon. He must be dreaming, that's for sure, only if it's a pleasant dream or a nightmare remains to be seen. 

Coran is back at one point, talking to the two young women. He hears Romelle saying “see you later” and he’s vaguely aware of Pidge filming him with her phone but he isn’t able to take anything in. There’s a change of scene and suddenly, he finds himself sitting at the other side of a desk in Coran’s office with his stage manager on the phone talking to one of the show’s producers. 

“So after considering all of our options and some long and very thorough thinking--”

Lance shoots him a look that gets ignored. Long and thorough thinking? As far as Lance remembers not even ten minutes have passed since he performed Again 2 in the strong belief it was part of Romelle’s rehearsal. What felt like a fever dream minutes ago, slowly finds its way to Lance's reality...

Are they really...

Is Lance really...

“--I have come to the conclusion that, well… to ensure the show takes place with the quality our audience expects, we have to… yes. That’s the best option. Lance McClain. Yes. _McClain_. No, not like in Die Hard, like the astronaut. You don't know Anne McClain? What can I say, that's a major gap in your education."

Lance isn’t able to hear the other end of the line but the voice is rather loud. Coran pressing his lips together is the only hint that being yelled at is leveling up his stress level. Otherwise, he lets the producer do their thing while he runs his finger with much love over a framed picture that shows him and a friend doing amateur theater in college.

“Of course I have another option,” he says eagerly and sits up straight, “we cancel the show which means we’d lose the intake for one day, and I might add that we’re sold out. We’d have to contact as many guests as possible although publicity-wise it wouldn't make much of a difference. It would already be a mess either way, no matter if we contact everyone beforehand or if they just show up at a closed theater. Obviously I’d print out some pages to hang outside saying ‘Due to unplanned circumstances and the fact that we’re not granted enough money to afford more understudies, tonight’s show is canceled.’ I will make sure to add your personal phone number for any questions.”

The yelling comes to a stop.

“Okay,” Coran says, “then it’s settled. Thank you, Sir.” He ends the call with a click and takes a deep breath. “If you tell this story, please make sure to add that I slammed the phone back on the handle.” He holds up his cell phone. “It’s brand new, I don’t want to break it yet. Already happened once when I worked at Cats. Don’t ask, it was--” He seems to get lost in a memory and then his eyes widen in horror.

Lance almost feels inclined to ask but then Coran snaps out of some apparently very gruesome images and slams his hand on the desk.

“Anyway!” He leans forward. “The good thing: One of our producers agreed for you to cover the role and the other two aren’t in reach at the moment so they made the final decision by himself. The bad thing--”

“--is that they’re not happy about it?”

“Oh no,” Coran cheers happily, “that’s another good thing. I’m running after them to get more funding to hire more actors ever since I got the job. They will learn their lesson. The bad thing is that we, well, it’s me, rather, have to figure out how we’re gonna do it.” His eyes wander over Lance’s face and upper body, making the young man shrink down in his chair. 

“Well, let’s be real," Lance murmurs, "I’m not a black woman and basically half of the musical is about that.”

“Good observation so far, my boy.”

“But the role is explicitly written for a black woman, how am I supposed to--”

“We’re not even going there,” Coran interrupts him harshly. “So who are you?"

Lance wrinkles his brow. That's for certain a question to pull one straight into an existential crisis and it speaks volumes he's not entirely sure if that's Coran plan or not.

"Name, age, and so on, come on, Lance, work with me, just pretend I'm your Tinder date. Inspire me."

"Uh. Lance, I'm 23 years old, I'm from West Covina, California, I'm Cuban." He swallows. "Uh, and I'm bi."

“Ah. Grindr then.” Coran takes up a pen and scribbles down some notes. “Lance, 23, Cuban, bi,” he mumbles and looks down at his words. “It’s obvious we have to make some adjustments to the script and song lyrics but there’s really no other way than to focus on your immigration background and make it a gay romantic comedy.” He makes a hand gesture towards Lance. “Or gay slash bi, I guess." The pen flies over the paper again. "I'll contact the writers and see if they're able to come up with something. Let's be real here, they _have_ to come up with something. You head down to costumes, Cynthia is already in, she knows about the situation. Refresh your memory and learn the dances, blocking, staging. Find a prop to hide the changed lyrics just in case you forget, a book will do just fine. Ryan will jump in and do the warm-up with the others so you have more time to study. Eat something light, warm up your voice, talk to Keith so you're both on the same page. Any questions?”

That's the moment, right there.

The reality of the situation crashes over him like a wave that's been built up too high too quickly and is now coming to drown him.

This will happen. He will go on stage as a leading actor in a role he hasn't rehearsed yet, a role that doesn't even exist yet. There are one thousand things that could go wrong, he might embarrass himself and the entire company, people will laugh about him and his dream job will be lost forever, his image always tainted with today's failure. And then there's Keith- God, _Keith._

The world becomes very small when Lance's thoughts begin to focus on one single event that will happen in a few hours.

He will have to kiss Keith on stage.

He doesn’t know if he turns red or pale but Coran notices the change in his appearance.

“Okay, Lance,” he says calmly and puts down the pen. His full attention is directed at the young actor in front of him. “We have our differences but we trust each other, don’t we?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Great.” He leans even closer to him. “At this point, I have only a minor problem with canceling tonight’s show but I don’t want to make all the people sad that are looking forward to seeing it. I’ve been in that position as a ticket holder for Garfle Warfle Snick and it was devastating. I don’t care about the producers. What I care about are my job and the theater. I, personally, want tonight’s show to happen. Even more so I want it to be a success.” Coran slams his fist on the table. “Because I think we need this win to break the curse.” 

Lance's mouth gapes open. "I keep saying it's a curse and no one believes me!"

“Of course there's a curse, have you seen the first two weeks? Lance. My boy. I’m gonna ask you one more time before I set everything into motion.” He takes a deep breath and Lance feels inclined to do the same. “Are you willing to give more than your usual very best and cover Allura and Shay in tonight’s show? You're willing to learn new lyrics for parts that definitely have to get changed? And before you give any interviews you’ll check in with me? That means no Instagram stories about our backstage process." He raises an eyebrow. "Or questionable live sessions with Keith."

"Yes to all of it. No to Instagram. Got it."

“Alright then,” Coran says and gets up. He reaches his hand out to Lance. “Shake on it.”

“You want me to--” Lance shrugs and gets up. “Okay. Let’s shake on it.” A handshake follows and Coran beams. 

“Why do I feel like I just married you?” Lance asks a second later.

"Everyone of you is married to me in a metaphorical sense, you only just notice it now." Coran claps his hands together. “Lance, today you're my best friend but if you excuse me now, I have to make some calls and pray to some deities." 

#### 1:15 pm - 1 hour and 45 minutes to show begin

The costume department is Lance's first stop. They have to measure him for a tuxedo he has to wear for the last scene, but otherwise, things are surprisingly relaxed. They quickly decide on his standard outfit that he will wear for the better half of the show, then two more flamboyant outfits for the musical's dream sequences get thrown into the mix. 

He left Coran's office with the adrenaline pumping through his veins but the calm atmosphere in the costumes department brought him down too quickly. The doubt is back. Is he able to do this? What if he lets everybody down? Is this even allowed to do this? What will the audience say?

For a few minutes, he drifts mindlessly through the backstage area, the notes for Lea's dances in one hand and his cell phone in the other. 

Hunk  
  
**Today** 9:05 AM  
omw to visit Shay, bought her some flowers from both of us  
thanks! give her my bestest (!) well wishes  
  
**Today** 1:30 PM  
hey hunk  
  
can we talk?  
  
i'm freaking out  
  
i cover for shay and allura  
  
i can't do this  
  


Hunk doesn't answer, he's probably still with Shay. Lance's heart drops in his chest. He feels left alone in the middle of this mess he got thrown into. Sure, it's _his_ job now to prepare himself but emotionally, he's lost. The pressure to keep the show running rests on his shoulders. If he fails, the show fails. And then there's the sudden distance Keith had put between them that stings like hell, especially after their uplifting talk this morning. He briefly considers talking to him like Coran suggested but he can't bring himself to walk up the final steps to his and James' dressing room. What if Keith isn't even on board with the idea? What if he feels uncomfortable having to act next to a nobody? Instead, he walks back into the boys' dressing room where he meets Pidge. She flips through some sheets spread out on the entire length of the room's desks with a black fineliner in her hand.

“Hi," Lance says surprised.

“These are the first new pages for you, others follow soon," she says without looking up. "Adashi just sent them and I offered to help.”

“Already?” Lance gasps. It hasn't even been one hour since he shook Coran's hand. “Have they been sleeping on this version?”

Pidge looks up. “You know, actually I think they did. At least on some parts. I don’t think they came up with all those brilliant lines between breakfast and lunch.”

“Huh.”

“Give me a second and you can have the new lyrics. I just need to add Adam's last-minute changes. He’s nice, I never talked to him before. Maybe he’s the brains and Shiro’s the looks.”

“Hey, Shiro’s smart," Lance states. "Also, I saw Adam briefly during workshop, he’s got the brains _and_ the looks just like him. I think he’s more closed off is all.”

He falls on the room's small couch and scrolls through the show’s official Instagram account, reading comments and looking at promo shots taken during the show.

Allura alone on stage, only Lance in the background for her dance act in Again 2. 

The whole cast on stage during the Big Dance Number in Dreams. 

Keith and Allura fondly looking at each other before they kiss in the end.

“Nervous?”

He looks up. Pidge gives him a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah,” he admits and lowers the phone. “Two hours until show time and I have yet to learn a single song that got rewritten. Or is still in the process of getting rewritten.”

“You knew the text to Lady Gaga’s last song after listening to it once.”

Lance huffs a laugh. "Right... If this only was Lady Gaga The Musical."

“Have you talked yet?”

Lance knows she means Keith and he shakes his head. The last time he’d talked to him was back on stage, when Keith had told him he’d just got auditioned for Allura’s role before he vanished into his dressing room. A penny for his thoughts. Or maybe he doesn't want to know...

“I know it’s a tough situation. What are you most concerned about?”

“That I might screw it up. And drag Keith down with me. And everyone else. Doom this show. I mean, what can I even do? Sure, I can dance and act, I guess. Sing a bit. I guess.”

Pidge stares at him with wide eyes. “You guess," she repeats dryly. "First of all, FYI, singing, dancing and acting is kinda the only thing you need to do today so that happens to be perfect. You're probably the most flexible person in his cast. Coran trusts you, we all do."

“It’s just me because there’s no one else," he mumbles.

“Exactly!" Pidge confirms and Lance is thrown off by her enthusiasm. "Now leave out the _just_ and say it again."

"It's... me because there's no one else?"

Pidge jumps on the couch and puts her hands on Lance's shoulders. "Let that sink in for a minute," she says with an intense look in her eyes. "There’s no one else who is able to go on stage this afternoon except you! You are the only one who can do this. The show literally gets rewritten so it fits you. They wouldn't do this if they didn't think you were able capable."

Lance's mouth gapes open. “Oh my God."

"You see? It's you because you're the only one," she takes an exaggeratedly deep breath and rolls her eyes fondly, "being as awesome as you are."

"Pidge, why are you so nice?" 

"I know I have the reputation of being a sassy gremlin or something but I actually love my friends."

"I'm gonna cry," Lance sobs with tears in eyes as he clutches Pidge's hands.

"Save that for that one scene in act 2 and start learning the lyrics." She hands him the first page. “Just pretend they're Gaga’s new songs and you'll be fine.”

#### 1:35 PM - 1 hour and 25 minutes to show begin

Shiro  
  
Did you get my mail with your new lyrics?  
  
Coran printed them for me  
  
Good. As you can see, there's not much we had to change. Just keep the pronoun change in mind, especially during the songs. We're still working on some songs for Lea...ndro (tataa) but we're almost done.  
  
I know this is a challenging situation but Adam and I are very excited to see one of our first ideas coming to life!  
  
I'm happy for you.  
  
Are you alright, Keith?  
  
Peachy.  
  


Learning the new lines isn't difficult. It's almost the same script except for a few parts in the end when he addresses Lea's - no - Leandro's dreams. It's something else he's worried about.

You see, Keith Kogane has acted alongside many different people over the last years. Among them were people he loathed and people who hated him with a fiery passion. It was never a problem because he's a professional on stage. Pushing away negative emotions is a skill he's learned from a young age and in situations as such, he handles it well.

What he's never done before though is to act side by side with someone he developed feelings for. And pushing away positive feelings... that doesn't seem to work the same way.

It's ridiculous, he tells himself. He's 24 years old and is considered one of the best in his field. He's done tons of interviews, he's the star of a TV show, he received prestigious awards, talked to celebrities during after-show parties. Only a Tony Award is still missing but he was nominated once already. He should be able to go on stage with Lance McClain for one single show this Sunday afternoon. He's just a guy. 

Except that he isn't just a guy to Keith.

His heart has attached itself to Lance and there's nothing he can do about it. It's almost irrational, he keeps telling himself. All the little things Lance had said to him back in November, all the nonsense, sweet sweet nonsense. He couldn't stop thinking about it, even back then. Each day was torture because of his mother's situation. And suddenly, a sister was in the picture, a sister he hadn't even known about which was now living with him. He was going through the motions each and every day of general rehearsals. Many of his co-stars turned his back on him because he was moody and distant.

Not Lance.

During that first week, he kept smiling at him, engaging him in conversations about musicals, the weather and his home town. And slowly, Keith warmed up to him. He started to feel better. Suddenly, there was someone by his side who didn't run away when Keith kept bringing his personal issues to work.

At the end of the week, things changed. There was one moment when he almost laughed about one of Lance's jokes when it hit him hard.

He wasn't allowed to feel good.

His disappointed mother had turned up after almost a decade, demanding his attention and money, and then a sister appeared at his front door. Nothing was okay. Nothing.

So he snapped. He was angry about a lot of things, most of all at himself for not being able to simply let his mother rot where she was but he turned his anger against... Lance. 

This morning's talk though brought them both back to a much safer coast and Keith knows what they have is fragile at best. He doesn't want to screw it up. He has a history of disappointing people and he had disappointed Lance already once. He doesn't intend to repeat this mistake.

The best he can do is to concentrate on his role, trying to keep his emotions in check at all costs. The good ones and the bad ones.

He's in the middle of a well-deserved session of wallowing in self-pity when the door opens and James enters.

“I heard the news," he says, shredding out of his jacket before he sits down at his dressing table. "Wow. Just wow.”

Keith looks up from the script he's holding, gives him a curt nod and stares back at the pages.

“Hey, are you nervous? Hello? Earth to Keith?" Instead of an answer, Keith grunts dismissively, hoping James will receive the note that he isn't in the mood to chat. "Oh hell, you are, aren't you?”

“It’s a big change to the show," Keith explains curtly without looking up, "there are a lot of things that might go wrong and--”

“Nooo,” James cuts him off, sounding oddly chipper. “Are you nervous because it’s _him_?”

Keith's head whips up. He can’t get out a single word but he's sure his panic shows on his face. Was he so obvious about his feelings for Lance? No, impossible.

"Uhm, I don't know what you mean," he replies rather weakly.

The pitiful look James shoots him from across the room confirms his suspicion. He knows. God, he _knows_.

“Calm down," James says quietly, "I haven’t told a soul but I spend way too much time with you so I figured it out eventually. After that, it's kinda hard to unsee. Do you even realize that you bring up Lance at least once a day just so we talk about him?"

“I’m neither admitting nor denying whatever it is you’re suggesting.”

“Righty. So I think you won't have a problem to rehearse some lines with him. Orders from Coran."

With a loud sigh, Keith buries his hands behind his neck and accepts James' chuckle. So he knows. Worse things could happen, right? At least he doesn't have to pretend to keep an unbothered face anymore when he watches Lance's Instagram stories after each show. 

“Come on, Keith. A little crush is a human thing," James teases him. "I don't judge. Maybe a little. Lance? Really? I wouldn't have guessed you have a thing for the bubbly type."

"James, please."

"Okay, okay, I got it. Keith Kogane is suffering, we don't make fun of Keith being lovestruck. Listen. You look like hell. Do you want me to go? Practice with him a bit? While you're being--” He waves vaguely towards him, "uh, this mess?"

Keith breathes out a long breath. "I owe you one."

"But Keith?" He feels James' hand on his shoulder and looks up. "You'll talk to him before the show, right?"

"Allura and I rarely talk before a show."

"Lance isn't Allura. This isn't a regular thing. I'm pretty sure he needs to know that you're comfortable with this, uh, arrangement. Show him you care, ask him if he needs something."

"What would he need from me?" Keith asks. "I know he can do this. I'm pretty sure he knows, too."

James hesitates for a moment. "Do you even... know Lance?"

It hurts a bit. He softly shakes his head and avoids James' gaze. He's right, he doesn't know Lance very well but he wants to get to know him better, hell, he wants to know everything there is about him.

"This is his dream, man," James explains calmly, "I mean perhaps besides being a professional choreographer one day. It means a lot to him and he doesn't want to screw this up. And, God, I hate you for making me say this, Kogane, but don't underestimate the intimidation that comes with acting beside you."

Curiously, Keith looks up. "Intimidation? You're not honestly intimidated by me?"

"Fuck yes, I was," James admits. "You were a professional before some of us even _dared_ to dream of only coming close to a Broadway stage. You have this aura of mystery surrounding you that drives people crazy. So yeah, I was intimidated. Not anymore though, you're just wacky as the rest of us." He grins. "That's a compliment."

"Okay, uh not sure I should say thanks or not though," Keith jokes. 

"It's great that you believe in Lance's capabilities but do yourself and Lance a favor and actually tell him this. From Pike The Master Thief to the lead role next to Keith Kogane is a pretty huge step."

"Pike The _what_?"

"Wow, your lack of crush-related research on your desired subject is disturbing." To Keith's frown, he replies, "It's a show he did during high school and he loves it to death. He once said it was the happy memory he'd think of if he ever had to summon his patronus."

"Pike The...?"

"Pike The Master Thief," James repeats with a wink and moves towards the door. "Thanks for watching Lance 101 with yours truly James Griffin."

Okay, so he will have to talk to Lance and he will be anxious, hell, he already is. Maybe it's selfish to look for comfort in other people, Keith's still new to this idea, but after a minute of internally debating, he takes out his phone.

Acxa  
  
Hey  
  
heya what's up?  
  
not much  
  
news of the day: i have a job interview tomorrow morning, a little breakfast place midtown!  
  
That's great!  
  
Can I come, too? It's the show's day off. We could buy some snacks and watch an intense mini series until we fall asleep. I was thinking Big Little Lies?  
  
you know, sometimes i don't see how we're related but then you write something like that and i totally see it  
  
Is that a yes?  
  
yessss. but you wait outside when i have my interview!!! not like last time (Expressionless Face ) that was embarassing  
  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)   
  
(Hugging Face )   
  


He puts the phone away with a small smile on his face. Not everyone is disappointed in him. Maybe things will get better.

* * *

The door of the boys' dressing room crashes open and Lance startles like a cat when she encounters a cucumber. Ryan stands in the doorframe and stares holes in Lance with eyes full of anger.

"Snitching roles now are we, huh?" he growls.

Lance nervously bites his lip and tries to make himself small. He wasn't sure how the others might react to the unexpected change and now one part of his nightmare is about to come true.

"Uhhh," he mumbles, "it's just... I don't..." He's trying to come up with something to defend himself but then-

The anger vanishes into thin air and gets replaced with Ryan's well-known 'I Pulled A Leg On You' grin. His backpack drops to the ground before he spreads his arms, running straight towards his friend.

"I'm joking," he laughs and crushes Lance in a tight hug, making them almost topple off the couch. "You fucking hero, I can't believe you're gonna do this." Fondly, he ruffles Lance's hair. "They grow up so fast."

The door flies open again. Nadia steps in, holding a brush in front of her mouth like a microphone.

"And the Tony Award for Best Actor In A Leading Role goes to... LA LA LANCE!"

"Guys, noooo." Lance tries to cover his face with his hands, the usual attention-loving young man suddenly turning shy. 

"Hey, I'm looking for my love interest." They all turn towards the door and scream in delight when they see James suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Are you on tonight?" Nadia asks in disbelief.

"No, Keith is, but may I kidnap Leandro for a moment?"

"LEANDROOOOOOOOO!" the entire room yells and Lance leaves with a blushing face accompanied by catcalls and wolve-whistles.

At least he got _their_ back.

Shared Dreams ✔  
@SharedDreamBway

To address the circulating rumors:  
Today's performance will take place as scheduled.

❤ 49 1:45 PM - March 29, 2020

#### 2:15 pm - 45 minutes to show begin

family  
  
i step in for our female lead today because she's in hospital. they rewrote the musical and now it's m/m  
Veronica  
WHAT???   
Mom  
Break a leg, honey! (Face Throwing A Kiss ) (Dancer )(Growing Heart )(Musical Note )  
Rachel  
stahp with the emojis mom  
ps. it was nice knowing you, Lance  
Mom  
Rachel, your brother is the best dancer!  
Rachel  
MOM! He's about to kiss Keith Kogane, you remember? The actor he's been pining over since the dawn of time?  
Mom  
Oh, the Marius!  
Veronica  
EHHHHHH can we just talk about the fact that Lance has the performance of his lifetime tonight and not talk about marius??  
am I the only one understanding the gravity of it all?  
Rachel  
but it's MARIUS  
Mom  
I love you, Lance, and we are all very proud of you! (Smirking Face )  
Rachel  
mom noooo not that smiley noooooo oh god  
Veronica  
BREAK A FUCKING LEG OR TWO LANCE  
Rachel  
break those leggies  
Mom  
Break a leg!  
Dad  
mucha mierda, mijo  
thanks you everyone <333

Dad  
  
te extraño mucho :(  
  
yo tambien :(  
  


*I miss you very much. // You too.

The music coming from the stage distracts him. The others do their daily warm-up, usually led by either Lance or Ryan. Since Lance is trying to learn his text, Ryan has stepped in for him as their ruthless drill instructor and on a normal day, the songs he chooses differ greatly from Lance's repertoire, causing a permanent friendly banter between the two. Today's different. Shake It Off by Taylor Swift is currently blaring downstairs. The gesture touches him even more than the encouraging words he has received from his castmates. In fact, it was a bit overwhelming to get so much attention. The overall-uplifting feeling remains though. Not even one hour until the curtain rises and he feels confident enough to not screw up the entire show. There's only one stain and it wears Keith's name.

The last time he's seen him was two hours ago.

He tried not to think about it but the more time passes, the more anxious he gets. 

Even James came over and offered to run some lines with him. He's not Keith Kogane but he's done a great job the two times he took over for Keith when the latter had hurt his ankle. Lance isn't sure if he feels jealous of James. Probably, yeah, but not because he understudies the lead role but because he shares a dressing room with Keith. And according to an Instagram post from last week, they sometimes meet up in private to brunch.

It's a tiny bit maddening. He knows that jealousy doesn't suit him but fuck it, he wants what James has. And more.

It shouldn't be on his mind right now. His romantic feelings for Keith Kogane are out of place, today even more than any other day. Lance will go on stage, do his job alongside his _colleague_ Keith Kogane and that's it. Simple. 

(Growing Heart )Keith OMG(Growing Heart )  
  
Meet me in the old rehearsal room next to costumes.  
okay  
  
  


He briefly considers changing the contact name but it's one thing to erase the hearts next to a name in someone's contact info and another thing to erase the matching feelings - because for the latter a delete button doesn't exist.

#### 2:35 PM - 25 minutes to show begin

The doors of the April Winston theatre are about to open when Lance rushes downstairs. He cracks open the door to the small rehearsal room that rarely gets used and is mostly filled with unused props. Keith, already wearing his suit for the first scene, leans against an old table in the corner. Although he hasn't done his hair yet - it still falls down on his shoulders instead of being styled into a subtle ponytail - seeing him in his stage outfit increases the speed of Lance's heartbeat.

He tries to swallow down the lump in his throat and enters the room.

“So, meet Leandro," he announces himself and hopes he can fake his confidence well enough. He spreads his arms and makes a 360-degree turn. “I’m the bisexual young guy with the Cuban immigration background who gets overlooked in his office, especially by his mean old boss Akira.” 

Keith checks him out from head to toe, Lance can pretty much feel his eyes trailing over his body. Thin blue sweater, nice pair of jeans. Nervously, he puts his hand in his neck and looks down. God, he feels so inadequate next to the superstar.

"You wanted to see me?"

“Do-- do you know the text?” Keith asks.

Lance nods bleakly. Of course that's what interests him the most. That he won't let him down. “Most of it at least," Lance admits. "I’m gonna need a prop to hide the lyrics for a scene or two but maybe I won’t even need it. Just to be sure, though.”

“Okay." Keith nods and walks up to Lance with some strong determination, stopping right in front of him. "So, what do you need?”

Irritation fills Lance's mind. "What I-- _need?_ "

“I mean, to make you, uh, more, uhm, more comfortable," Keith stammers, gazing at the floor between him instead of looking at Lance. "Do you want to run some lines? Practice some dance parts? Anything?" 

Despite the weirdly shaky voice, the sincerity in Keith’s words hits Lance’s heart like cupid’s bow had hit him when he first laid eyes on the actor.

"But... James already did that."

Keith worries his lip as if he'd done something wrong. Weird. "Yeah, right," he mumbles. "I should've rehearsed with you earlier. Not James. But I... got caught up with something. I'm sorry."

So Lance's guess was correct, he feels guilty.

"Personal problems?" he probs cautiously.

Keith's eyes meet his but this time, he looks almost shy. "Kind of."

Lance can't help himself but feel relieved about the confession. So Keith wasn't angry with him, hopefully, but his troubles got the best of him again. Lance grins at him bashfully. "And here I was thinking you didn't want me up on stage with you."

Keith frowns. "You didn't actually think that, did you?"

"Of course not," Lance lies, "just kidding. But since you're here, there's actually something that I-" he stops. No, hang on. That's ridiculous, what was he even thinking! “No, uhm. Ah forget it," he dismisses his own thoughts quickly, "it’s silly. I'm good.”

“Tell me. Please."

Lance presses his lips together. This will be awkward and he's embarrassed before the question is even out. “Can we rehearse the dance in the reprise of Falling in Love?” 

Keith narrows his eyes. “But… there’s no dance part.”

“Uh, there is," Lance corrects him quietly.

It takes a second for Keith to understand which part he refers to. “You want to rehearse the _slow dance_ with me? It doesn't even have a choreography.”

Truth is, he doesn’t want to rehearse the scene because he feels insecure about the dancing… but because he has to get close to Keith. Very close. And he’s not sure his heart can handle it without screwing up big time. A little heads-up would be nice. How to train your heart or something. Prepare it for its race.

“Told you it’s silly," Lance apologizes. 

“Come on.” Keith holds out his hand for Lance to reach. “Let’s do it.”

Lance allows Keith to pull him closer but then the first problem occurs. Both find themselves attempting to take the position of the leading part.

"Oh. Should we do, uh, rock, paper, scissors?" Lance asks timidly.

"No." Keith changes the location of his hands, his left hand moves to rest on Lance's shoulder, his right hand takes Lance's left hand. "Take the lead."

"But you're..."

"I'm what?" Keith raises his eyebrow in amusement. "You're my dance captain," he says softly and Lance's heart melts into a fucking puddle. "I mean it. Lead me."

They begin to dance, slowly and without music, and Lance prays to whoever is listening that his hands don't get damp(er). Not in a million years he could've imagined himself dancing with Keith Kogane in a dusty room smelling of wood and carpet, even less leading him. Eye contact is difficult though. He doesn't look at his feet, he's a pro in dancing and that's a no-no, but his gaze rests somewhere over Keith's shoulder.

"See, you're doing fine. You should do this professionally," Keith whispers, breaking the tense silence between them.

Lance tries not to giggle like a 4-year-old.

"How am I doing though?" Keith asks with pinched brows. "I'm still scared about that folder with my name you mentioned earlier."

"You're doing great," Lance assures him.

"Phew, what a relief. Though I'm sure that's thanks to you. You have such a pleasant pace, I might use this time to take a nap."

Lance cocks an eyebrow. "Is this a challenge?" Keith shrugs, faking indifference. "Be careful what you wish for, Kogane. I might start whirling you around."

"Oh, really? I don't think you--"

The sentence never gets finished because Lance moves his hand to Keith's upper back, takes a step forward and fucking dips him.

Time stands still.

Keith stares up at him, mildly shocked about the position he suddenly finds himself in, leaning backward with only Lance's hands holding him up. Seconds pass in silence with each of them processing what just happened.

"Do this with me," Keith breathes, his face slightly flushed. Before he can overthink the situation, Lance pulls him up albeit a bit too quick, bumping their chests together. They're standing awfully close and Lance isn't sure how he's still alive at this point. Usually, Lance brings his dance partner back into the standard dance position after a dip... but now Keith's hands rest on his shoulders and his own hands gently curl around Keith's waist and he's not entirely sure how they got like this. Maybe he blacked out.

"Do This With Me," Lance repeats with a hoarse voice, "meaning you want me to dip you on stage?"

Keith nods. "Yeah... " The tension is thick between them. Lance feels Keith's fingers move on his shoulders, gently, yes, but also impatient. "Something else you want to rehearse?" 

Lance involuntarily licks his lips and curses himself when he notices Keith's eyes following the unconscious movement. Frick. "I don't know," he says under his breath. He should get out of here, he really should. But. How could he.

"I rehearse anything with you," Keith repeats urgently. "Whatever you want. Whatever you need."

"Anything?"

"Anything." Keith leans forward. Lance's breath hitches when their foreheads meet and his eyes flutter shut. His heartbeat takes on the speed of a getaway car after a heist. His skin is burning hot and he wouldn't be surprised if they're surrounded by flames should he ever decide to open his eyes again. For a moment that lies somewhere between dreamworld and reality, they simply breathe in the same air. He doesn't know who tilts his head first but suddenly, their noses touch and he feels Keith's warm breath on his mouth. "Lance," he mumbles, "I need you to know that I care--"

_CRACK_

With a start, they jump apart as if lightning has struck between them.

The loudspeaker in the wall cracks again.

"This is your 10-minute call, everyone," Coran's voice booms loudly, "ten minutes please, okay, thank youuuu."

"I, uhhh, need to put on my make up."

"And I need to do my hair."

"Wow, time flies, haha, right?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

"See you, ah, on stage."

"Right."

Hunk  
  
Lance I'm so sorry, I got caught up with Shay!!!!  
  
This is amazing, Lance, I believe in you! You can do this!!  
  
thank you bb (Loudly Crying Face )  
  
(Face Throwing A Kiss ) (Face Throwing A Kiss ) (Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  


#### 2:59 PM - 1 minute to show begin

"Dear audience, please take your seats and turn off your cell phones. The performance of Shared Dreams begins in one minute."

#### 3:00 PM 

"Hello everyone, my name is Coran Smythe, I'm the stage manager here at the April Winston theatre. As you might have seen, we have a cast change today. Due to unexpected circumstances--"

Lance's pulse skyrockets when Coran opens the show with a brief explanation about the changes. Usually, there's no announcement in this production when Allura or Keith get covered by their understudies because the show stays the same. Not this time though. What will the people think when they-- 

"Hey." Lance feels a touch on his lower arm and turns away from the stage. Keith stands in front of him in Akira's business outfit, sporting a tragically tense smile. "You know what's weird?"

Boy, a lot is weird. That they almost kissed in the rehearsal room for example before they bolted through the door? Ain't nobody gonna address that?

"What?" Lance croaks because he definitely doesn't have any capacity to even _think_ about it.

"That you don't fall off the ladder today and I don't have to carry your ass across the stage."

In any other circumstances, he would've tried to laugh about Keith's attempt to... whatever he's trying to do. This time though he can't even bring himself to smile.

Coran's voice gets louder in the background. He forgot to keep listening! Lance heads whips around when he hears the words _homophobic_ and _leave_. Dread fills his bones. This is it, people will hate him, hate the show, the production will be over and--

"Hey Pike!" There's a touch on his chin and his face gets gently turned back- to Keith.

"What did you just call me?" Lance asks wide-eyed, firmly believing his ears just betrayed him. There's no chance Keith knows about-

"Pike The Master Thief," he whispers, throwing Lance for a loop. "Can you tell me about it someday? Or show me some footage?"

"Why does it matter now?"

"I heard you were great in it. Everyone seems to know about it except me and-- uh, I feel like I'm missing out on something that's important to you."

A timid smile appears on Lance's face and a warm feeling of pride replaces the dread from before.

"You want to know about Pike?" he asks incredulously. 

"I wanna know everything about--"

The orchestra begins playing the powerful overture, drowning out any further talk. Lance isn't sure if he only imagined the "you" that ended Keith's sentence or if it really happened. A lot of things that happened today feel like they come straight out of 18-year-old Lance's dream cabinet. Opposite of him, Pidge and Ryan run on stage, singing the first few lines of the Introduction Song. The entire cast will be up there in a few seconds, Lance will follow last.

When it's Keith's cue, he briefly squeezes Lance's shoulder and walks on stage where fiery applause welcomes him. Lance can't help himself but smile. He's the star after all.

Just breathe, Lance, breathe. Once you're on stage, it won't be half as bad as it is now.

The first part of the song is over, making room for a short talking sequence.

"Where's your new colleague anyway, Akira?"

Lance slips into character and rushes on stage. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Huh," Ryan hums loudly, "I had a completely different picture of you in my mind."

Lance grins bashfully. "It's my first day, please be gentle."

The audience roars with laughter about the meta-joke and the spell is broken - whoever's been wary of the change has now become part of an insider joke.

"The name's Leandro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will go up in a few days and will be a social media only chapter ^_^ 
> 
> thanks for reading! let me know what you think :)
> 
> fun fact: The fic's idea of someone stepping into a role they haven't rehearsed is based on a real event that happened March 2018 during a Mean Girls performance on Broadway. The primary and understudy playing Janice were sick so another actress stepped in and had her actual Broadway debut (!) with a lead role she doesn't even cover! Obviously, she rocked it anyway \o/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A social media content only chapter with reactions of audience and internet about Shared Dream's unexpected performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before anyone yells at me: I took the pictures myself and also edited them, mostly with paint, yes, paint, it's a good program ok, and put some cool filters on them because, as previously mentioned, i cannot draw lol. 
> 
> the last one is the amazing art my friend brought to life, so please check the end notes after reading <3 thankssss

skzhan4 **12** likes  
**skzhan4** that feel you when you’re prepared to watch a hetero love story with your parents and suddenly, there’s a cast change and they make it G A Y - am i dreaming? #SharedDreams also we're sitting front row and my fucking NECK hurts before the show has even begunView all 3 comments March 29, 2020

local theatre binch  
@emilydreams

LANCE MCCLAIN AS “LEANDRO”???????? LISTEN UP, BUTTERCUPS, EVERYONE’S TALKING ABOUT IT BUT WHERE’S DA SOURCE #SharedDreams

❤ 39 3:14 PM - March 29, 2020

snoo  
@snooexe

replying to @emilydreams

skzhan4 on insta, they posted a pic of the cast change list in their latest story! keith as akira, lance as leandro! emily HOLD ME

❤ 18 3:16 PM - March 29, 2020

Broadway Dance Arena  ✔  
@DanceStudioNYC

Super proud of our guest teacher Lance McClain playing the lead next to Keith Kogane in an alternate version of #SharedDreams today!

❤ 143 4:04 PM - March 29, 2020

Topher Tott ✔  
@MusicalsourceNY

Where's the musical about Lance McClain stepping in as the male lead in SHARED DREAMS, a role he doesn't understudy and got written explicitly for one performance??? Because that sounds like one hell of a plot!

❤ 255 4:14 PM - March 29, 2020

* * *

keineahnungok currently intermission at shared dreams so I'm typing real quick, sorry for typos  
  
tthe show began with an announcement about the cast change (see previous post) and about 5-6 people left when the guy on stage (not sure if it was the director? orange mustache?) said it's a gay version. but behold, he called those people out and the rest of the crowd applauded him for it.  
  
the show so far?? speechless, that's what I am! It's my 2nd time watchng and WOW, it hits different but still the same. can't even imagine how they managed to pull this off in just a few hours of preparation but it's like watching an entirely new and perfect musical!? Instead of Lea the black woman we have Leandro the Cuban immigrant so some topics like racism still play into it but other than that the dynamic is way different!!!! the romantic tension feels sooooo real, i'm on the edge of my SEAT! stay tuned for my more detailed review later!  #shareddreams#fingers crossed for stage door later #ahhh 332 notes 

* * *

Lance McClain  
@lanceylance

how am i still alive

❤ 1,035 4:20 PM - March 29, 2020

Allura Altea ✔  
@Allura_Altea

(White Medium Star ) @lanceylance (White Medium Star )

❤ 6,586 4:24 PM - March 29, 2020

Romelle  
@RomelleSings

Lance is one of the kindest souls I know and my heart is about to burst from happiness to see him in the spotlight doing something he has so much passion for!!

❤ 25 4:32 PM - March 29, 2020

LGBTQ+ in theatre //aroweek ✔  
@colorfulstages

History is being made at the April Winston theatre today where @KeithKogane and Lance McClain (@lanceylance) present #SharedDreams in a colorful new light!(Rainbow )

❤ 580 4:40 PM - March 29, 2020

Topher Tott ✔  
@MusicalsourceNY

I'm still not over it. Lance McClain. That's a name everyone's going to know.

❤ 325 4:35 PM - March 29, 2020

* * *

sweetcarolineohohoh **anonymous** asked:you saw shared dreams today?? with keith kogane and lance mcclain? is it true that something went wrong?? someone forgot the text or sth??  well, technically, you're correct and I hope someone filmed tonight's show, I don't even care, the world needs to see this: In the middle of act 2, Lance started giggling about something, it was hilarious, and then Keith snorted because of him and they both had a 10 second long laughing fit. The audience roared as well, it was such an endearing moment for everyone present! So real and refreshing! Keith drew them back into their characters pretty quickly after that though. If it was up to me, they could've simply kept laughing up there <3 I'm pretty sure Lance had his lines hidden in a book he carried around but I doubt many people noticed that.  #shareddreams#they are so cute omg 73 notes 

josie  
@queenjosie

it's 5.30 pm now so according to my calculation, Keith and Lance must have kissed by now! just saying.

❤ 32 5:31 PM - March 29, 2020

maybe a furby  
@skzhan4

lol thanks for all the likes on insta, my boring playbill-in-front-of-stage pic has now over 200 likes, wtf

❤ 20 5:43 PM - March 29, 2020

maybe a furby  
@skzhan4

alright, stop the mentions, you'll get the answers.  
\- yes, they kissed in the end and it was cute  
\- Lance was blushing like crazy when he took his bow together with Keith, they were holding hands

❤ 458 5:46 PM - March 29, 2020

maybe a furby  
@skzhan4

replying to @skzhan4

also there's a scene with a slow dance and it ended with leandro dipping akira and the entire audience came together for one synchronized gASP, that was a beauty, gotta admit

❤ 421 5:47 PM - March 29, 2020

maybe a furby  
@skzhan4

replying to @skzhan4

When Keith took a step back and left Lance in the middle of the stage for an extra round of applause, the cast WENT BONKERS! they probs cheered louder than the audience lmao

❤ 423 5:48 PM - March 29, 2020

* * *

lisadotham **240** likes  
**lisadotham** hello i am dead so so dead. shared dreams was the highlight of my life and i have ascended to heaven. keith and lance came out together at the stage door and talked to literally everyone, goofed around, mostly with each other. you could tell they were still high on adrenaline lol. at one point, lance went inside and brought keith his jacket and scarf. i know. it's.. i know. only selfies and videos weren't allowed. BUT! my friend took a photo of the two because unlike me, she has steady stage-door-approved hands and i was busy trying to not collapse \o/  
check out her profile @enafilil View all 14 comments March 29, 2020

local theatre binch  
@emilydreams

Someone secretly filmed at the shared dreams stage door tonight and keith kogane called lance mcclain “dance captain” omg get a room

❤ 33 6:02 PM - March 29, 2020

emilydreams sweetcarolineohohoh sweetcarolineohohoh I didn't plan on filming at the stage door but you all got me hyped up, so, well... you can barely see anything and the sound is also terrible, I'm so sorry, I tried! You can watch it here on my **Instagram account**.  emilydreams The sound is truly the worst but we appreciate it!!! I added a transcript:  
  
[I couldn't get the beginning but I think the fan says something nice about the show because Lance says thanks]  
  
Lance: **Thank you so much!**  
  
Fan: **May I take a picture of you two?**  
  
Lance: **Of course, c'mere Keith. Stop writing for a second and-- [to the fan] Are those donuts on your phone case? Boy, I would kill for a donut, I'm super hungry. Say donut, Keith.**  
  
[It's a bit shaky but you see Lance throwing his arm around Keith <3]  
  
Lance: **Donut!**  
  
[pic gets shot]  
  
Fan: **Thanks!**  
  
Lance to Keith: **You didn't say donut, superstar.**  
  
Keith [he chuckled!! that boy chuckled!!]: **I was busy smiling, dance captain.** [OH GOD]  
  
Lance to fan: **Hey, when you post it, tag me, okay?? Tag the shit out of me!! I need this picture, donut girl!**  
  
It cuts off right there but you know our next mission: find donutgirl and her photo!! get donutgirl trending on twitter or something @ madison get it started!!  Source: sweetcarolineohohoh #shareddreams#keithkogane #lancemcclain 6,452 notes 

Madison  
@madhatter108

#donutgirl #donutgirl #donutgirl #donutgirl #donutgirl #donutgirl #donutgirl #donutgirl #donutgirl #donutgirl #donutgirl #donutgirl

❤ 21 7:47 PM - March 29, 2020

Madison  
@madhatter108

replying to @madhatter108

seriously help! we need to find the person who took the stage door picture of #keithkogane and #lancemcclain after #shareddreams! pls RT

❤ 60 7:49 PM - March 29, 2020

Madison  
@madhatter108

replying to @madhatter108

using hashtags unironically makes me feel so old oof

❤ 10 7:49 PM - March 29, 2020

find #donutgirl  
@emilydreams

FOUND HER!!!!!!!!1111111

❤ 58 8:02 PM - March 29, 2020

enafilil liked by **keithkogane** and **2,540 others**  
**enafilil** ...and finally, the stage door picture after #SharedDreams with @lanceylance and @keithkogane! Amazing show! View all 523 comments March 29, 2020

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hunk  
  
huuuuuuuuuuuunk  
  
Laaaaaaaaaaance!!!!!!!!!!! I heard you were STUNNING! Congratulations!!  
  
are u coming to adashi's after show party  
  
?  
  
already on my way ;)  
  
i need to talk to you  
  
keith and i  
  
we  
  
no, me, it was me  
  
what is it???  
  
Something Happened TM  
on stage  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHhhhhhh my friend drew the most perfect stage door picture and I already cried about it because it's so gorgeous, please give her some love on the real Instagram, you need to see it in large!! :D ALSO she's the original donut case girl, no kidding! [click here](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_NondGIp1O/) or copy this link: https://www.instagram.com/p/B_NondGIp1O/ <333333
> 
> give me a week or so for the next chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful performance, the songwriters invite the cast to a spontaneous rooftop after-show party because I always wanted to attend a rooftop party (someone invite me please) but this party isn't that relevant because apparently, Keith and Lance have something to talk about?? what happened??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, throws klance into a car: "be as awkward as possible, guys!"  
> klance: *flirts*  
> me: am i a joke to you
> 
> i have zero control about anything that happens, i'm just a useless vessel with no authority

the griffin guy  
  
where are u? your brother keeps hitting on me, save me  
  
that's how he communicates  
  
we're running late, Lance insists on waiting for Kogane  
  
he told me he won't go to the party  
  
hang on  
  


Pidge lowers the volume of the music and pops out one of the ear-buds. 'Possible songs to scare Griffin' is the name of her current playlist and she's still unsure which song will do its job the best. The cast's little show they have in a well-known club is in exactly one week and she has to settle on a song by Wednesday. Urgh. Sure, it's mostly for promo reasons but that doesn't mean she can't mess with her castmates. The digits on her phone tell her it's 7 pm, meaning Kogane and Lance finished signing autographs in front of the stage door 45 minutes ago. They all headed back inside afterward to celebrate their successful show but then Adashi called and invited them to a rooftop party. And with tomorrow being Monday, meaning it's the one day of the week where the April Winston theatre stays closed, everyone eagerly joined for a friendly get-together.

"I make sure you'll get the highest tip ever," she apologizes to the cab driver who gives her a patient yet curt nod. She opens the backdoor of the car and leans outside, careful not to fall into the cold snow that's built up between street and sidewalk.

"Lance?" she calls and a second later, her co-worker appears in her eyesight, huddled in his jeans jacket. 

"Huh?" His eyes keep darting to the stage door, a nervous frown on his forehead. "What is it?" 

Pidge holds up her phone. "James said he won't come."

Lance shudders in the cold and pouts. "Pff, well, he hasn't talked to me yet. I'm gonna convince him."

"You shouldn't bother."

"I need to talk to him," he presses out with a tense jaw. 

"Everyone's already there," Pidge counters, ready to get into an elaborated argument but then, the stage door opens. They watch Keith and Kolivan exit the building, bidding their goodbyes. The security guard locks the theatre and heads in the direction of the nearest underground station, Kogane heads the other way.

Lance immediately hurries to intercept him.

Pidge eyes them from the safety of the warm car, the music in her left ear making it impossible to hear their conversation from this distance. According to the expression on Kogane's face, Lance is the last person he expected to see here. Pidge can only agree. Usually, Lance is the first one to yell 'Let's go!' when there's a party announced. And if not, he proposes to have one. Everyone's already at the rooftop bar a couple of blocks down but Lance begged her to wait with him. She doesn't know why but after volunteering as Lance's emotional support human during the preparation for his role as Leandro, she bonded with him more. A strange desire to be around him and help him out has developed over the last few hours. She had implied on them being friends before only now she realizes it wasn't just a thing to say to keep him calm before the show, no, she truly meant it.

Huh.

That's nice.

Kogane though... she can't even bring herself to call him Keith. He's not unfriendly, okay? But he keeps his distance and is more of a loner. She's not quite sure if he's arrogant or shy or both. During general rehearsals, he was a proper asshole who blew up at Lance, and Pidge isn't one to forgive and forget. Sure, Kogane has become more approachable in the last few weeks, she gives him that. Also, Lance and James seem to genuinely like him and they can't be completely wrong about him, right? Maybe he simply has a thick shell. After all, that one live video on Instagram shed another light on him and today on stage he also appeared to be unusually upbeat. But whatever. There's a party to attend and that's the most important thing right now.

She considers eavesdropping on Lance and Kogane but decides she isn't interested as long as they can leave in less than a minute. Mindlessly, she checks her mails, Twitter, Instagram and her secret side blog on Tumblr before her impatience makes her skin crawl. They're still talking, well, Lance seems to talk but-- huh.

They both look as if they rather want to run away than having a conversation. Kogane nods looking like a deer caught in the headlights while Lance goes on and on about something, quite insistently according to his sweeping gestures. This might takes ages...

Fed up with the whole situation, she leans out of the door again and yells "Lance!" 

The boy in question turns around and holds up his two pointing fingers. "One second!"

Really? What's so important that they miss some well-deserved party time? Finally, she pops out the other ear-bud and listens.

"Come on, Keith, I don't want to be the reason you're not coming to the party."

"It's not like that," Kogane says defensively, "I'm just not the type."

"You can write your drinks on my tab. Consider it a peace offer?" Lance pleads. "For... the thing I did? It was super unprofessional of me, I'm so sorry. Again."

_What thing?_

"I told you it's not a big deal... I didn't exactly stop you." Kogane's voice gets quiet and Pidge almost falls into the snow the way she's leaning outside to follow along. "Also," he continues hesitantly, "I'm not sure it was you who... started it."

"What do you mean?" Lance breathes.

"I mean--"

Flop.

Pidge quickly grabs her phone that peacefully rests in the wet snow heap. When she raises her head again, both Kogane and Lance look at her with raised eyebrows. And boy, they don't look too happy to be interrupted. 

"Hello Pidge."

"Hey, uh, Keith, what's up?"

He points at the cab with a questioning look. "Is this..." Pidge tries to block the view to the cab which is, okay, impossible but she tries anyway. Kogane walks up to the front door and stares in disbelief at the driver.

"Frank??"

"Yeah, we hijacked your cab," Pidge admits. "You're coming or not?"

"Uhm." He looks back at Lance who meets him with puppy eyes. "Okay," Kogane gives in and Lance looks relieved to hear that. "Why not."

"I didn't know you had a personal driver," Lance says.

"Yeah, since Voltron people sometimes follow me after a show."

"That's creepy." Keith is about to walk to the door on the street side when Lance holds him back. "I'm sorry. Again."

Kogane replies with an intense stare. "Did you even listen to me?" he asks, annoyance swinging in his voice.

"Yeah... but I was the one--"

"I don't even know, Lance. If you regret it," he throws his hands in the air, "fine, but don't... do this."

Lance enters the car through the right door, Keith through the left. Pidge scoots in the middle seat to give them space and immediately regrets her position. Something's going on between them and now she literally sits in the crossfire.

"Evening, Keith," the driver greets him with a smile in the rearview mirror.

"Hey Frank, sorry for running late." Keith points at his two co-workers. "These are Pidge and Lance."

"They already introduced themselves as your best friends."

Keith scoffs. "Oh really?"

the griffin guy  
  
on our way now  
  
with kogane  
  
Lance convinced him?  
  
yup lol  
  


The ride begins in silence but Pidge feels like she's drowning in tension. Kogane radiates a slightly pissed off aura and stares pointedly out of the window. Lance, however, appears to be anxious and keeps stealing glancing at his co-star. Pidge, in the middle, is fucking annoyed. 

The McClain Guy  
  
what did you do  
  
?  
  
the apology to kogane, what is it for  
  


Lance dismisses her question with a shake of his head. Fine. She'd rather hear it from the one responsible anyway and works her magic: She stares at Keith with the intention of drilling holes into him, or at least until he becomes uncomfortable enough to turn around and acknowledge her. It doesn't take long, Pidge knows how pushy she can be. There are a few people in the cast who feel uncomfortable around teenagers her age and Kogane's definitely one of them.

"What did he do?" she asks him once they make eye contact.

"What?"

"Lance. Why does he have to apologize?"

She can't help herself, she feels protective of Lance, their age difference to be damned. With all he's been through, after all the doubts he had today, she can't imagine what kind of cruel creature would force an apology out of him. What happened that makes Lance feel so bad about himself? And why can't Kogane get the stick out of his ass, be a decent person and help Lance through whatever this is about? She feels her friend nervously shifting beside her and his anxiety makes her even more suspicious.

"Nothing," Kogane insists. "I told him there's nothing to apologize for."

Pidge eyes him warily. "Did he step on your toes or something?"

"Leave it, Pidge," Lance snaps. "Also he stepped on _my_ toe."

"I did not!" Keith scoffs.

"You did! I'm sure I have bruises."

Pidge leans back in her seat, her lips a thin line. Maybe she shouldn't have pressed, things are getting kinda intense right now. She almost expects Kogane to throw a temper tantrum but instead, the offended expression on his face vanishes and gets replaced by something... cocky?

He fetches his phone and types away, making sure the girl can't see the screen. Thankfully, Lance is less careful, and when his phone dings a moment later, she shamelessly glances at the text messages. Keith's contact info is hard to unsee. Interesting.

(Growing Heart )Keith OMG(Growing Heart )  
  
Dear dance captain, I'm sorry for stepping on your toes.  
  
i was kidding, don't worry about it  
  
How can I make it up to you?  
  
you don't need to, srsly  
  
...   
  
I will think of something.  
  


"Keith, I said there's no need."

Keith leans forward to meet Lance's gaze. "And I say there is a need."

"Okay," Lance sighs, "so please do tell me what this need looks like."

"Guys, I don't want to hear about your needs." Pidge points with her fingers at herself. "I'm an innocent minor and I _need_ you to dial it down."

"Keith started it!" Lance shoots back.

"No way! You were the one talking about your precious toes in the first place."

"Urgh, gross."

"Keith, no."

Both Pidge and Lance shake their heads, their faces twisted in disgust.

"What did I do now?" Keith asks, visibly taken aback.

"Don't talk about my toes like that, dude," Lance says half exasperatedly, half amused, "that is _so_ not on my list."

"What list?"

"Is he always that pure?"

"Ah, make no mistake, Keith is no angel." 

Keith shakes his head and makes a point by staring out of the window again. It only takes a minute until it dawns on him.

First, there's a quiet "oh". Then he turns around, staring with wide eyes at Pidge and Lance who sport expectant expressions. "I did not mean it like that," he says horrified. 

Lance grins. "So, is it on your list?"

Keith grins back. "Lance, there's an innocent minor here."

"Yeah, please spare me the details on your kinks," Pidge agrees. Internally, she runs a diagnostic program on the two actors. Believe it or not, that's the first time she spends time in a more private setting with Kogane and what she's learned so far deviates far from what she'd expected him to be like. Suddenly, she understands what happened during the live video. Lance and Kogane seem to set each other off. She's definitely sitting in a crossfire but it's one of another kind. She wonders how often this kind of thing happens and makes a mental note to ask Griffin in private about it. Maybe he can shed some light on what's going on between them. She's usually well-informed when it comes to gossip but this hasn't reached yet the dressing rooms of neither girls nor boys.

Soon, the cab comes to a stop.

"I pay," Keith says and leans forward to do the necessary transaction.

Lance wiggles his eyebrows. "You're a real sugar da--"

Pidge presses her hand on Lance's mouth. "No. Just no," she says and sentences them to endure her most judging look. "Thanks for the ride but I'll never take a cab with either of you. Ever! Urgh! Now excuse me, I gotta save James." She pushes Lance out of the door and jogs into the lobby of the building. "You can take the next one," she shouts and jumps into the only elevator.

Lance runs after her in a frenzy but the doors close with a gleeful ding and the sound of Pidge's crackled laughter behind it.

The Griffin Guy  
  
where are you?  
  
already in the elevator. they were annoying so I left them downstairs waiting for it to go down again  
  
Pidge, this pleases me so much, you have no idea  
  


"I don't think she likes me," Keith says and steps beside Lance who stares angrily at the display above the door. For a moment, it says 27, then the numbers count down again.

"No, she's just evil sometimes," Lance explains. 

Neither of them talks. Without Pidge around to lift the tension, it's soon unbearable. Eagerly, they enter the elevator the second the door opens.

"Oh, great." Keith points at the buttons. Every second floor is lit up, promising an extra-long ride.

The door closes and the long ascend to the 27th floor begins. The silence between them stretches longer and longer. When they reach the 16th floor, Lance clears his throat and draws Keith's attention to him.

"I don't regret it," he says.

"Huh?"

"What you said outside the cab." Lance shuffles his feet, taking a moment to stare at the floor before he looks back at Keith. "If you think I regret it... well, I don't."

"Okay."

"Do you?" Lance wants to know.

They keep beating around the bush since it happened. And no matter how many times he hints at it, Lance doesn't seem to get it. He barely resists the urge of smacking the back of his head. Instead, Keith summons some courage. "I kissed you just as much as you kissed me, that's what I've been trying to tell you. And no, I don't regret it."

"Cool."

"Cool," Keith repeats.

As much as Keith hoped his words would help to make things clearer, the tension gets worse. He doesn't know what else to say and Lance also appears to struggle. They both exhale with relief when the door finally opens.

Music, warmth and the smell of alcohol pulls them in. The bar is packed to the brim and Keith does an obligatory scan to check if he needs to be prepared for a lot of fan engagement. He spots many people from the business which means there are a lot of opportunities to get away in case he gets stuck with some drunk fan. Good. 

Lance turns around to him. "I, uh, see you later. Gotta find Hunk."

"Later," Keith replies and heads in the direction of Shiro who towers over the head of most guests. Being around Lance without having gathered his thoughts about the past event is too confusing anyway.

The rooftop area - which is more like a giant balcony attached to the side of the skyscraper - is less crowded since it's cold but he sees James and Pidge through the window talking to each other next to an outside heater. He bashfully waves at James, considering how hard he had tried to convince him to attend the party, and gets a "joke's on you" look thrown back, implying James knows exactly who brought him here. Right... He passes some of his other co-stars but the bar is mainly filled with the usual party folk, mostly tourists. He feels the eyes of a few people on him who probably recognize him from Voltron. Ah, great. He just hopes no one wants a selfie tonight, he has other things on his mind.

“What a day, huh?” Shiro welcomes him with a hug. “I almost expected you to ditch us. Adam and I saw the show! Coran sneaked us in last minute."

Shiro loses himself in talking about the show, the changes and the invention of Leandro. He praises how well they performed despite the stress. Keith finds himself nodding along while his thoughts are drifting away. Lance doesn't regret their kiss. That's a good sign, right? Or is it just-- 

"It's refreshing to see you and Lance getting along after your fight during rehearsals.” 

With the mentioning of the name that keeps occupying his head, Keith's suddenly fully present again. And by the intrigued glance in Shiro's eyes, he seems to notice something has changed between the two.

“We talked about it. I mean, I told him why I was such an asshole last year."

Shiro leans closer. “You told him about your mother and sister?”

“No, I said personal issues and he accepted it.” Keith bites his lip. “I really wanted to, though. Tell him about it.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow. “Uh-huh.”

“It's stupid, I know, it's too private."

A gentle hand finds its way to his shoulder. “He might have a big mouth from time to time but I don't deem him one to gossip," Shiro says. "And Keith? You need friends.”

A flame of stubbornness ignites itself and Keith crosses his arms before his chest. “I’m friends with you and Adam. And James.”

“Three friends," Shiro deadpans, "wow."

“I don’t know, it's difficult." Keith fumbles around the thick strain of hair falling into his face. "And there’s my contract with Starflix and Voltron.”

Shiro frowns. “What does that contract have to do with befriending Lance? It... huh... it only says you’re not allowed to date anyone for a few more weeks.”

Oh _fuck._

"Uhhhh..." Keith carefully glances at Shiro. He looks honest to God confused. Maybe Keith can dodge this bullet before he suspects anything. "You're right." He forces out a chuckle. "It says nothing about friends.”

“Hang on." Shiro squints and Keith can't help himself, his hands fly up in defense. "Oh." It's a nightmare to see the realization dawning on Shiro. "You want to--”

The squeaky “No, I don't!" that leaves his lips doesn't help his case at all, he's aware of it, but Shiro is a good guy, he will keep quiet and understands.

But then Adam approaches. Keith's mouth opens in an attempt to come up with anything to avoid the train crash that is about to happen because Shiro on his own? Lovely. Adam on his own? Lovely. Both of them together? A wicked combination.

“Hey Keith. What are we talking about?” 

Keith isn't able to take a single breath before Shiro spills the beans. “We talked about Lance and Keith brought up his oppressive Starflix contract out of the blue."

Adam turns to Keith, his eyes glinting with excitement. “You want to date him?”

See? _Wicked._

“I did not say this! Shiro's just misunder--”

Adam cuts him off without looking at him. “I like Lance," he says with way too much enthusiasm and scans the crowd. "Where is he? Lance!" he shouts and waves towards the young man. "Come over!”

Keith wants to die, even more so when Lance actually makes his way towards them.

“Hey guys," he says and shakes the songwriters' hands, "thanks for the party! Did you watch the show?”

“We did! Adam and I are over the moon. Hey, that was amazing, we're so proud of you." Shiro proudly pats Lance's shoulders and Lance melts under the praise. "You saved that show. Keith was just telling us how much fun it was for him to act alongside you.”

“He did?” Lance whirls around to face Keith. “You did??”

Keith loves his friends but not tonight. "Yeah, of course," he croaks, praying he doesn't blush with both Adam and Shiro in the know, obviously enjoying this private piece of information on him.

"You know what?" Adam eagerly clasps his hands and Keith fears the worst is yet to come. "You should have brunch with us someday. Keith, you should come, too."

"Adam, that is a brilliant idea," Shiro praises him.

Keith watches Lance's eyes go wide. "Uh, sure, I'd love to," he replies politely.

Thankfully for everyone, Lance's name gets called again, this time from someone at the bar.

"Ah, would you excuse me? I think I found Hunk. Or rather, he found me."

"Sure, just go," Keith quickly says before Adam or Shiro can make another comment.

"It was nice talking to you," Lance says to the songwriters, "and thanks for the invitation!" He shares a flustered look with Keith and makes his way through the crowd, checking his phone for his latest notifications.

Hunk  
  
are you here yet?  
  
yes where are u  
  
at the bar  
  
?? no ??  
  
Lance i'm standing right here  
  
I literally see you  
  
oh no Adashi found you, I'm gonna save you  
  
thx omw  
  


“Congratulations, my boy, I’m so proud of you," Hunk almost topples over him when they meet at the bar, crushing him in a fierce hug. "I’m like a proud mama, I wanna smooch you--”

“Hunk, I need to talk to you," Lance says frantically and pulls him to a slightly quieter corner.

“You texted me something happened on stage. What’s up, buddy?"

Here goes nothing. “I kissed Keith.”

Hunk smirks and bumps his fist against Lance’s shoulder. “Yeah, I know, you bad boy. Everyone who saw the show knows. Hell, the entire Broadway community knows.”

“No, I mean, yes," he corrects himself, "we did the obligatory kiss at the end of the show but that’s not what I mean. After that kiss, the lights go out for a few seconds before the Closing Song begins and the others come back on stage.”

“What are you trying to tell me?"

“We kissed just as the script says. The lights went out. We pulled away. Kinda nervewracking but normal. And then, well," he puts one hand on his hip, pointing vigorously with his finger, "it’s really Keith’s fault, he was just provoking me yet again--”

“Lance, calm down, what happened when the lights were out?”

“He had the audacity to whisper ‘that was incredible’ or something against my lips." Heat rushes through his body. The memory of that moment might be blurry but the feeling remains. "So obviously, I kissed him again right then and there. In the dark. On stage.” Kissed him like he was drowning and Keith was the only source of air. Hasty, messy, urgent. It was nothing like he had expected it to be like, hell, he never expected for it to happen at all, but even in his wildest dreams kissing Keith had been different. But then again, the real Keith had turned out to be quite different from the person he spent daydreaming about.

“And then??" Hunk asks. "How did he react?”

Lance rolls on his feet back and forth, feeling just a tiny bit smug about it.

“Kissed me back.” Also known as the only reason why he isn't as embarrassed about it as he would've expected. He leans closer to Hunk, urgency in his eyes. "He wasn't even confused or hesitated, it was: my lips, Keith's lips, bamm. Like magnets. It all happened so fast and this, uh, bonus kiss lasted no longer than two seconds and we withdrew in time for no one else to see but-- I kissed Keith Kogane, Hunk! On stage but not as a stage kiss!”

When Hunk's reaction doesn't change from staring at him with surprised eyes, Lance begins pacing in the corner, his hand buried in his hair. “I thought it was in the heat of the moment, the adrenaline and all, but then again, we already almost kissed after we practiced today."

Finally, Hunk snaps out of his stupor. “You need to talk to him. Clear things up before it gets weird and awkward.” This time, Lance comes prepared for Hunk's rational and professional approach that always comes first when Lance talks about his crush.

"That's the other thing, Hunk. We already talked. And... we're, uh, cool. And when I think about today and what he said to me... or tried to say to me... Hunk, I-- " He shuts his mouth for a second to think it over but... there's evidence so he might as well say it out loud. "Hunk, I think he... likes me?"

The concerned frown on Hunk's face gets smoothed out and his friend answers with one wide grin.

"I mean, I could be wrong, it could be wishful thinking but... maybe I should ask him out," Lance wonders, then shakes his head and huffs a laugh. "Nah, ha, never in one million years would I dare to ask Keith freaking Kogane out on a date."

"Maybe he'll ask you out," Hunk suggests, still grinning like a maniac.

"Right. Me."

"Lance. You've established that he kissed you back and you both don't regret it. You've been pining after him for ages and it's only got worse the last few weeks. I know I said be careful with co-stars, especially someone like Keith, but Lance-" Hunk puts his hands on Lance's shoulders, "this is your chance now. Not gonna say there won't be another chance but come on." He squeezes Lance's shoulders. "You kissed. That's kinda huge."

"But I'm so awkward when we're alone together," Lance whines. "With Pidge in the car? Super fun. When we text? I'd flirt with him in an instant, only me and maybe you will hear my muffled screams anyway. But face to face? Every five seconds I die at least ten times."

Their conversation gets interrupted when James approaches them.

"Hey guys, we wanna watch the live stream with Shay and Allura, maybe join in. You coming?"

"Of course."

"Yeah!"

"By the way, Lance," James says with a strangely teasing note in his voice that rings every alarm bell inside him, "you know where Keith is?"

"Why-why would I- Do I look like an expert on Keith's escapades?? I don't care where he is?! Haven't seen him in ages, don't even know if he still has that mullet."

He hears Hunk groan beside him but he's sure he's done a good job. Wasn't too thick, was it? Sue him for getting startled by Keith's probably best friend while talking about secret stage kisses. Why James grins at his roommate though he doesn't understand. Weirdos.

Shay  ✔  
@HeyItsShay

hey everyone, thank you for your well wishes! I'm doing a short live with @AlluraAltea in five minutes so head over to Instagram xoxo

❤ 105 7:45 PM - March 29, 2020

He's perfectly aware that people are looking for him, even more aware of the text message he received from Allura which he left unread. Quickly, Keith sneaks out of the bar in the 27th floor and finds himself in front of the building's internal staircase. James knows. Shiro and Adam know. Lance... does Lance know? Was it just a kiss or is it more? The only thing he knows for sure is that he can't go back inside and pretend nothing has happened between them.

He walks up to the next landing until he stands in front of a closed architecture office. The floor is cold but he flops down anyway, hitting a speed dial button on his phone. The sound of the music below is barely audible up here and he relaxes in the almost-silence, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Keith?"

"Hi Acxa," he says.

"What's up?" She doesn't sound happy, he notices it immediately. Rough evening, probably.

"I'm at a party with the cast."

"Neat. How was the show?" 

"Good, really good. Uh, long story short," he leans forward and peaks downstairs between the rails but there's no one to be seen, "I kissed Lance."

"What?"

"He played the lead role next to me, it's a whole thing, I'll tell you later," he rushes out. "Thing is, we have this stage kiss at the end so we're standing, uh. Close. Right after that, the lights go out for a few seconds before the last song begins and..." He holds his breath, checks the stairs again. Still no one who might overhear what he's saying next.

"Yeaaaah?"

"I told him he was incredible. Whispered it against his lips like a lovestruck idiot. And then I kissed him. Only, uh," he scratches his neck, "apparently he thinks he kissed me. And at this point, I don't even know who kissed who. But we're good, we talked about it, and we're, uh, cool. As in no hard feelings, I think? But... I do have feelings?"

"Wait, you want to pretend it didn't happen?"

"I... I honestly don't know. We established neither of us regretted it though. I mean," he laughs airly, "after we almost kissed earlier today I think a kiss was kinda inevitable."

"You're a piece of work, Keith! What are you waiting for? Ask him out!" 

He feels bad about putting this all on Acxa. She tries to sound invested and usually, she really is and helps him enthusiastically. But something is off tonight.

"But... what if he says no?" he asks quietly. "What about my contract?"

"You'll never know if you don't ask him. And fuck your contract."

"If I violate it, the money is gone," he reminds her.

Acxa goes quiet for a moment, thinking. "Then casually meet up with him. Bring along a chaperone if you must." Then things go to hell and the worst thing is, Keith saw it coming. "I'd volunteer," she says, a deep-rooted bitterness framing every word, "but I know that it's better if I'm not around."

"Acxa..."

"Hey, I get it. We might share our jail house mother but at least you made it out. I'm stuck being the lowlife daughter."

"Acxa!" His voice is loud enough to echo and both draw in a sharp breath.

"Sorry... " Acxa mumbles, sounding small, "sorry, I didn't mean to go back there..."

Without any hesitation, Keith stands up. "I'm coming home."

"Don't. It's just... another mail from the lawyer came and it... you know. Stay there. I'll deal with it. You deserve to be around your friends."

"Yes I do," he agrees, rushing down the flight of stairs, "that's why I'm coming home."

"Keith, no."

He stops in front of the bar's door. There's this intense feeling again, a feeling he slowly begins to embrace, and it only comes out when Acxa is hurting. He closes his eyes. "You're my... my little--" His voice cracks. "We promised each other that--" He lets out a shaky breath and leans against the door, a wave of emotional tiredness sweeping over him. "Also I'm really hungry."

There's a wet chuckle on the other end of the line. "I made a broccoli casserole," Acxa says with her voice thick from the crying she isn't able to hide any longer.

"I get cheesecake, you pick a show."

"Can we watch that documentary where they investigate plane crashes?" Acxa sniffles.

"You mean Mayday Air Disaster? Sure."

He almost hangs up when Acxa speaks again. "Keith?" He waits.

No words follow but he doesn't need them to feel the gratitude they often express wordlessly. Because they can't say it. Yet.

Keith swallows. "See you in 40," he whispers, hangs up and leans against the door, trying to fight the tears that begin to pool in the corner of his eyes. 

They both have a hard time learning how to belong to each other but they try and try and try. It's not always easy, especially when one or both of them is down. Her first words to him had been "I think I'm your sister" - a reveal hard to forget. And except once or twice referred to as siblings, they never named their relationship. They crashed into each other's life like two stars on a long-determined yet hidden collision course, ready to wipe each other out. Keith on the summit of his career and Acxa quite literally on the run from the police. But instead of destruction, they clung to each other from the moment they met. What they have is fresh and new but also old, in a way, and it scares the living hell out of Keith that he catches himself thinking he'd rather set this planet on fire than losing her again.

And with Starflix' contract forcing him to act a certain way in public - no scandals, no dating, just behave - the pressure on both of them is even heavier.

Shiro and Adam know, a handful of lawyers do and Frank, their driver. But that's about it. Well, and of course their mother who's locked up in a cell on the other side of the Atlantic but this isn't about her anymore.

He takes a few deep breaths and tries to stabilize himself. One can care about more than one person with all of their heart and there's one more thing to do before he leaves.

He needs to find Lance.

(Growing Heart )Keith OMG(Growing Heart )  
  
where are you? we're doing the live with allura and shay  
  
are u ok? allura says you didn't read her text  
  
can you meet me outside at the stairs? next to the elevator  
  
omw  
  


Lance is sure the beating of his heart is louder than the bar's music.

Keith wants to meet him. Outside of the bar. After they kissed. 

They already established that they're good. Nothing to talk about anymore, right? And Keith appeared to be chill enough to actually keep his word. It happened, no regrets but that's all there is to say. Unless...

Unless Keith is just as hung up on their kiss as he is?

The tiny fraction of hope promising something amazing might happen behind the door consumes him. Quickly, he gestures Hunk he'll be back in a bit and makes sure no one watches him when makes his way through the bar and disappears behind the door. 

Keith's on the other side.

"Hey," he immediately begins to say, "I, uhm, need to go."

So few words yet they manage to drill deep into Lance's heart. He will bleed out, won't he? Right here on the spot.

"What? Already?" he manages to ask.

"Something came up," Keith explains. "But it's not because of you. I... I need you to know that."

Lance swallows the lump in his throat, feeling at least some relief though it still hurts. "Okay." He takes a moment to take in Keith's face. There's something on his cheeks...traces of dried tears. His eyes look bloodshed and teary like he's on the verge of crying. Oh. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Keith shakes his head and Lance is about to apologize for... for what even? He'd apologize for anything if it makes Keith feel better. To his surprise, Keith continues.

"Someone I... care about isn't feeling well." Lance doesn't know how they got here but suddenly, they're standing on thin ice again, only this time deliberately. As if Keith protects something but decided to let him take a look, even though it's too foggy and vague yet to see a shape. Only emotions connected to it.

"Oh. Okay." Lance nervously shuffles his feet, feeling bad about his first thought being a possible boyfriend he doesn't know about. "Can I help or something?"

"Can you tell the others I'm sorry and that I don't feel well?"

He doesn't want the others to know why he leaves. Except for Lance. It's a strange honor.

"Will do."

Keith nods. "Thank you." He looks fragile and it's an effort for Lance not to spread his arms and offer him a hug. He looks as if he needs one.

"Take care, okay?" he says instead.

"Yeah." Keith is about to turn towards the elevator but stops. His eyes find Lance's and there's a smile on his face, exhausted, yes, but it's there. "Good night, Leandro," he says softly, unaware that his words fix the wound in Lance's heart and make it bloom instead.

Lance wants to return a simple smile but he fails, only noticing too late he accidentally poured all of his affection for Keith into one single unguarded look. "Good night, Akira," he says and tips his invisible hat, hoping the funny gesture covers the tracks his feelings have just left. "I see you at the office."

But then Keith looks back at him one last time before he steps into the elevator. And judging by the fondness in his eyes, Lance learns that he's not the only one leaving traces. 

He returns to the party, his feelings all over the place: his heart partly light and fluttery but also in deep concern, hoping whatever troubles Keith will disappear soon. After informing the others about Keith's whereabouts, he decides to stay for another hour until he and Hunk simultaneously agree that they want to go home, proofing them once again they have an oddly synchronized party rhythm. Hunk doesn't probe into Lance's changed mood on their way home, instead retells him the few things he missed on the live stream when he talked to Keith, and Lance is grateful for his friend's people skills. He quietly puts his head on Hunk's shoulder when they wait at the underground's station for the always too late MTA train that will them bring back to Chelsea.

If he keeps nodding away from time to time, he decides not to be too hard on himself. After all, it was one hell of a day.

(Growing Heart )Keith OMG(Growing Heart )  
  
**Today** 10:15 PM  
hey. i don't mean to intrude but i wanted to ask if everything's okay? tbh i'm a bit worried. i hope you and the person you referred to are okay.  
  
We're good. She's good.  
  
i'm glad to hear that.  
  
good night!  
  
Lance  
  
Thanks for understanding.  
  
of course  
  


Lance McClain  
@lanceylance

so many new followers, hello O.O

❤ 355 10:44 PM - March 29, 2020

Lance McClain  
@lanceylance

sleepless in manhattan.  
if you have any questions about today's show, shoot!! #shareddreams

❤ 620 10:55 PM - March 29, 2020

synchronized kick  
@tagurself_

replying to @lanceylance

Are other performances with you as Leandro planned?

❤ 30 10:57 PM - March 29, 2020

Lance McClain  
@lanceylance

replying to @tagurself_

nope, it was a one-time-thing due to an emergency. allura altea and shay balmera are the real stars of this show and deserve all our love!!

❤ 120 10:58 PM - March 29, 2020

booyyaaaa  
@kogaynegirl

replying to @lanceylance

What was kissing Keith like??

❤ 574 11:09 PM - March 29, 2020

Lance McClain  
@lanceylance

replying to @kogaynegirl

no comment

❤ 335 11:17 PM - March 29, 2020

keith likes lance nananaaa(Blue Heart )  
  
that bad, huh?  
  
what  
  
"no comment"  
  
no comment means no comment  
  
or do you want a rating?  
  
or do you prefer rating me?  
  
Maybe next time.  
  
is this a promise or a warning?  
  
More an idea.  
  
should i feel inspired?  
  
Hopefully.  
  


Hunk  
  
can you please stop screaming  
  
no  
  
ok  
  


keith likes lance nananaaa(Blue Heart )  
  
I wanted to ask you something.  
  
James and I have brunch together every Wednesday, do you want to join us?  
  
oh man, i'd love to but that clashes with my monthly family video chat.  
  
i cannot miss it  
  
I understand  
  
or wait  
  
i postpone it somehow  
  
No, don't. Talk to your family.  
  
what about thursday...?  
  
I have an interview... I have tons of PR this week with opening night and the Tony Award Nominations coming up. Also a few Voltron things.  
  
ahhh right. after today i keep forgetting you're kind of a big deal :P  
  
:P   
  
probably too short-dated but you busy tomorrow afternoon?  
  
My roommate and I have a TV show marathon.  
  
You have a roommate?  
  
Yes.  
  
She has a job interview in the morning so she'll probably be anxious afterwards. I keep her distracted.  
  
you're a good friend  
  
I try to be.  
  
can u do me a favor? and stop writing so weirdly formal? kinda freaks me out a bit.  
  
sorry  
  
took a long time to train myself to do that.. my agent wants me to act all grown up on social media and when I communicate with people via text etc so this is me trying not to forget   
  
to let loose sometimes? you gotta, keith, you gotta! :D  
  
yeah, fuck punctuation  
  
exclamation mark  
  
:D  
  
our timing sucks though  
  
at least i'll see you on stage when you carry me around  
  
my favorite part ;)  
  
because i'm your damsel in distress?  
  
after what you pulled off today? you're my knight in shining amour  
  
ahh stop it^^ i'm blushing  
  
cute  
  
not as cute as your face when i dipped you for the first time  
  
you surprised me is all  
  
nah  
  
you can admit it, i blew your mind  
  
wouldn't be the first time  
  
can I ask you something?  
  
yes  
  
do we pretend the kiss never happened?  
  
do you want that?  
  
No  
  
me neither  
  
keith  
  
yeah?  
  
would it be weird to say how badly i wanna see you rn  
  
I want to see you too  
  
facetime?  
  
bad timing again. I don't want to wake up my roommate  
  
??  
  
she fell asleep on the couch and I can't move, she's like a cat  
  
should i be jealous or  
  
No, don't be. She's the reason I left the party, she didn't feel well...we had dinner and now I'm trying not to drop the phone on her face  
  
you two cuddle?  
  
she cuddles, I try to exist  
  
still jealous tho, can't help it  
  
don't take this the wrong way but I doubt she wants to cuddle with you.  
  
...  
  
I still want to make it up to you for stepping on your t***.  
  
lol  
  
I didn't plan on participating on our show in the Downstairs Club this Sunday but they reached out to me, now with Shay being in hospital and Allura also being busy..I said yes. do you already know what you're gonna sing?  
  
O.O that's dope  
  
and yesss I have ideas winkedy wonk  
  
I heard Ryan and Romelle do a duet  
  
You're well informed, sir.  
  
do you want to sing a duet with me? after our solo songs?  
  
seriously?????  
  
you want to sing with me?  
  
I thought it'd be fun. Only if you want to.  
  
hells yes! let's do this!  
  
dibs on picking the song!!  
  
I declare the right to vote veto  
  
buzzkill  
  
little heads up: we won't have much time to practice together, maybe right before the show on Sunday though.  
  
lmao keith.  
  
wasn't that also today's theme?  
  
oh  
  
i think we'll manage  
  
agreed  
  
gotta go she's wakignjd upf  
  
okey dokey  
  
byle lfklance  
  
lmao yeah bye keith  
  
(Blue Heart )   
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) (Blue Heart )   
  
  
  


"Give me my phone back, Acxa! Wait, you sent him a heart???"

"Look what he sent back. You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you don't hate me too much for letting their first kiss happen off-screen (off-page??) lol but they're both a mess and it was a blurry kiss anyway. no worries, there's still more to come ;) there's a little concert show to happen real soon and i thiiiiink i mentioned the tony awards.... didn't i- (they take place in june though... so maybe that's where the story ends but what do i know, ha)
> 
> ps. nothing here is beta read or anything and sometimes i firmly believe i'm making up words and expressions, so please pretend i do all this intentionally due to my aspiration in becoming the new Shakespeare in town (instead of just failing the english language lol)  
> pps. i hope you're all well :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back \o/ thank you so much for the kudos and comments and making this my most subscribed fic O.O
> 
> posting this chapter took a bit longer this time because i had to ~~write an entire *cough*~~ finish a 20k fic for a langst bang! also i fell into a bts hole and discovered drawing as a hobby *laughs nervously*
> 
> additional tags: alcohol consumption and being a bit drunk, also mentions of deportation

> **BROADWAY NEWS**
> 
> ## How _Shared Dreams_ put on a show without its female lead - yes, you read that right.
> 
> BY KATHERINE PLUMBER
> 
> MAR 30, 2020
> 
> #### With Tony-Award-Winner and star of the show Allura Altea stuck on the blizzard-ridden West Coast and understudy Shay Balmera injured, the Sunday performance required unprecedented measures: by recasting the missing female lead with male co-star Lance McClain.
> 
> What sounds like an early April Fool’s Day joke was a harsh reality for _Shared Dreams’_ Stage Manager Coran Wimbleton Smythe. With both Allura Altea and her understudy Shay out of order, Sunday’s show lacked the female lead to portray “Lea”. With the help of Shared Dreams’ songwriter-duo Takashi Shirogane and Adam Wright, Smythe recast ensemble member Lance McClain as “Leandro” to fill in for the lead role next to Keith Kogane as “Akira”.
> 
> “Adam and I looked into our drafts and put together a version of the musical we had in mind at one point during our creative process,” Shirogane tells BroadwayThings. “All we had to do was to find the right pieces, add some elements to make it fit Lance [McClain] and voilà.”
> 
> “Lea” changed to “Leandro”, an openly bisexual young man with Cuban immigration background.
> 
> According to audience feedback, the show was a big success for first-time-viewers and second-time-viewers alike. Twitter user _sportyspace_ writes “The show? I have no words. It was my third time watching it and it blew my mind in a completely different way. I can’t even imagine how they managed to pull this off in just a few hours of preparation but it was like watching an entire new - and perfect - musical?!”
> 
> “I think I was the last one who realized that I was the one to take over for Allura and Shay,” Lance laughs as he shares his story on a phone call this morning, “I thought Coran [Smythe] was joking.”
> 
> “I’ve never played a role before that matched my sexual orientation,” Kogane says. “I’m glad I got the chance despite the circumstances being rather special.”
> 
> “I’m super grateful for such a supportive and kind cast that helped me through this night,” McClain says, “and taking my bow side by side with Keith Kogane? That’s one less item on my bucket list!”

Downstairs Club ✔  
@DownstairsNYC

We're sad to announce that Shay Balmera won't be able to perform at this Sunday's show of "Get To Know The Stars: @SharedDreamBway". We wish her a quick recovery and look forward to welcoming her in the future!

❤ 65 8:37 PM - March 31, 2020

Downstairs Club ✔  
@DownstairsNYC

replying to @DownstairsNYC

But...we're thrilled to tell you that @KeithKogane will perform instead! There are still a few tickets left...

❤ 350 8:41 PM - March 31, 2020

Downstairs Club ✔  
@DownstairsNYC

replying to @DownstairsNYC

And we're sold out. That was quick.

❤ 121 8:44 PM - March 31, 2020

Susi Q  
@literallynope

replying to @DownstairsNYC

f u c k

❤ 1 8:46 PM - March 31, 2020

Five minutes. That's how long Lance's been standing in front of the door that leads to Keith's and James' dressing room. Five minutes is a long time to wait if you stand in a narrow staircase with your co-workers passing by behind you, asking silly questions like "you okay?" or "are you out of breath, dance captain?" while you're having a mental breakdown.

So, flashback to Sunday night. First, he kissed Keith. Well, and he took over a leading role in a Broadway production which is so huge that he hasn't properly processed it yet, but it's Keith on the other side of the door and not the Tony Awards Administration Committee. Secondly, Keith not only stated he'd been okay with the kiss, no, he even said he'd _wanted_ it, too. Things escalated quickly and thus, they began flirting via text messages.

Flashback to yesterday: Despite their day off, they kept texting albeit with more interruptions. Lance had dance classes to teach every Monday morning and Keith was busy doing interviews because, right, he's a big deal. After their kiss, Lance's universe briefly became smaller until all that remained was a Pluto-sized planet with him and Keith being the only inhabitants. But after his Starflix account recommended him to watch the Behind The Scenes Voltron special last night, reality came a-knocking and reminded him harshly that other people had a claim on the superstar as well.

So what do you do to make yourself stand out from the crowd? 

Lance stares at the plate in his hand.

Chocolate cookies, apparently, that's what his mind came up with. And he kind of regrets it but fine, it's better than nothing.

The ultimate reason for his minor meltdown though is the question of _'How do you talk to someone you've exchanged flirty and sometimes even mildly suggestive text messages with, the last one involving an abundance of heart emojis and a 'can't wait to see you tomorrow' confession?'_

Suddenly, the door opens and interrupts Lance's train of thoughts that would have led nowhere anyway, almost making him drop the valuable goods. James stares at him, his face splitting into a wide grin.

"Lance! Hey buddy! Come in!" Suspiciously eager, James leads him into the small room. Lounging in his chair with his feet lazily resting on the dressing table, Keith turns his head to look at the guest. 

"Oh, hi, uh, hello Lance," he stammers and almost falls off his chair when he tries to stand up as quickly as humanly possible.

Lance bites his lip. He feels his happiness tingling in his cheeks and he's fighting to keep his smile as causal as possible when Keith gives him a little wave across the room. He's not sure if he's relieved about Keith being the same flustered mess as he is or if he wished at least one of them would still have the ability to act like a normal person. 

It's so good to see him again. Like, _so_ good. He almost blurts it out with caution being thrown to the wind by his overpowering feelings but... they do have an audience.

"Hi, uh, Hunk and I made cookies," Lance says. It's a line he carefully prepared and its content isn't a total lie. He very friendly harassed Hunk to bake a few treats so Lance had a valid reason to knock on Keith's door that didn't involve mumbling words like 'just wanted to say hi' before bursting into flames.

Sporting a cheery expression, James takes a chocolate chip cookie from the plate in Lance's hand.

"Oh, they're good, thanks," he says between bites, not being affected by the thick tension in the room at all.

"So... how was your day off?" Lance asks when Keith doesn't make a motion to a) take a cookie or b) say anything at all. Rude, the cookies are supposed to be an ice breaker and now he's just standing there in his ridiculously cute oversized hoodie showing the heads of two unicorns in comic style. It's a stark contrast to the more formal outfits he usually wears. The sleeves are so long, only his fingertips are visible and it _does things_ to Lance's heart.

"Uhm. The interviews were alright." _Oh, it can speak!_ "And we finished the first season of Big Little Lies last night."

"Was it good?" Lance asks.

Keith nods. "It was good, yes." 

An uncomfortable stretched-out silence follows. Talking to Keith after the change in their relationship would've been awkward at any point but with James present, it's a challenge Lance isn't quite up to at this point and he's almost ready to retreat. But then he notices Keith narrowing his eyes at James, shooting him a very meaningful look that almost makes his eyeballs pop out. Quickly, Lance looks away, positive that he isn't supposed to see whatever wordless conversation's going on between them.

James' response is an emotionless shrug. "I haven't watched it yet," he says and shoves a second cookie into his mouth.

When heartfelt crunching is the only noise in the room, Lance decides that it's probably not meant to be. Maybe another time then.

"Uh, I leave the rest downstairs in case you want more." Lance points at the door, trying to hide his disappointment behind an upbeat voice. "I'm, uh, gonna go and--"

James smacks his hand against his forehead so powerfully the sound startles the other two.

"Oh shoot, thanks for reminding me, Lance," he says dramatically and rolls his eyes to the ceiling as if he's upset with himself. "I have to leave the room when you're here, jeez, forgot about that new rule. I knew something was wrong. Why didn't you say anything, Keith?" He steals another cookie and hurries to the door. "Have fun, kids." He punishes them with a shameless grin and closes the door painfully slow.

They're alone.

Lance raises an eyebrow, relishing the utterly flushed face of Keith who looks as if he wants the earth to swallow him. It works astonishingly well as a confidence booster for Lance.

"Don't," Keith warns him half-heartedly.

But Lance does.

"You told him to leave the room?" he asks, grinning like the even more sly brother of the Cheshire cat. "Am I that embarrassing?"

"No, it's just... uhm... It's--" It's torture and Lance knows it but he doesn't let him off the hook. "You know what, maybe you are," Keith then quips and folds his arms across his chest.

Lance laughs at his attempt at teasing him. The ice is broken, Keith finally takes a cookie and they sit down on the chairs.

"Tasty."

"Thanks! I'll tell Hunk."

Lance's brief bravado falters when Keith finishes fumbling with the crumbles and simply looks at him, making Lance wonder if the butterflies in his stomach are able to kill him. Probably, unless he drowns in Keith's beautiful eyes before.

"Uhm," Keith begins... but stops to huff a nervous laugh and rubs his neck. "Okay, this is..." He ends the sentence with a sheepish grimace.

"Awkward? Tell me about it."

"Well, you look a whole lot more put together than I feel right now."

The honesty surprises Lance.

"Trust me, I'm not. I waited five minutes in front of your door and if James hadn't opened it, I'd still be standing there," Lance deadpans, much to Keith's amusement. "Love the hoodie by the way."

Keith clears his throat and self-consciously pulls at his sleeves. "Uh, thanks... it's- my roommate's. We had a terrible laundry incident last night."

"It's cute."

It's much easier to talk to him than Lance has expected, at least when they're alone. After an initial feeling of weirdness talking to each other feels right and natural, even though they still have to address whatever began developing between them.

"So... how was _your_ day off?" Keith asks and takes another cookie. "How was, you know, the dancing class?"

"It was great." Talking about dancing never fails to make Lance happy, he could talk about it all day. He dives into some funny things that happened in recent classes, tells him about some choreographies he came up with for his YouTube channel and circles back to yesterday. "You need to stop me when I ramble," Lance tells him, suddenly aware that he talked several minutes without interruption.

"No, I wanna know more about you, and, uh, dancing means a lot to you, right? It's good to see you so passionate."

Lance smiles. "And what are you passionate about?"

The moment the question is out, he has the unique experience of having Keith's eyes taking a quick detour, scanning him from head to toe and back.

"A few things come to mind," Keith says and Lance gently kicks his shin. It's flattering for sure but he's serious about the question. His physical attraction to Keith is one side of the coin, the other is the burning desire to know everything about him. (And there are probably even more coins with Keith's face out there, ready for Lance to discover. Gotta catch 'em all and stuff.) "Actually, I'm working on something for quite a while now," Keith says slowly, "but I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

As much as Lance wants to know more about this secret project, he leaves it be and Keith picks up the conversation in a heartbeat.

"How old are your students?" 

"The youngest is 9 years old, the oldest 13."

"Hmm." Keith tilts his head, contemplating. "Maybe I should join."

Lance firmly shakes his head. "Nope, they're too advanced for you."

"I'm not that bad!" Keith fakes a gasp and clutches his heart.

"Well..." Lance wiggles his hand. "There's room for improvement I'd say."

"Ah, come on."

"Just kidding," Lance reassures him and pats his thigh in a comforting manner. "You're doing fine. But, uh, if you ever want some private lessons..."

"I don't know," Keith says and shifts to the edge of the chair, closer to Lance. "What kind of dance classes do you have to offer?"

"Well, first you would have to decide whether to dance solo or with a partner."

"With a partner."

Lance hums.

"Slow or fast?"

"Surprise me."

Oh, Lance loves surprises. Without further ado, he gets up and reaches out his hand. "Come on."

Big grey eyes stare back at him. "You mean _now_?"

"Official warm-up begins in-" he glimpses at the clock above the door "-seven minutes anyway. Might as well start a bit earlier."

Keith accepts his hand and lets himself get pulled up albeit his reluctance is unmistakable. 

"Relax, we start out slow with the most important dance. Put your arms around my neck, yep, like this, be comfortable... and I put mine here..." He wraps his arms around Keith's waist, bringing them very close together. Only a small gap remains between their chests. "And that's it."

"What's that dance called?"

"Prom dancing 101."

Keith laughs. "Are you kidding me?"

"What? Why would I?" Lance grins. "It's an important dance, I told you."

Lance begins swaying from one foot to the other, making Keith do the same. It's a bit silly at first, especially when Lance becomes aware this is his second time to initiate a dance (and what does that say about him?), but Keith indulges him so freely and without judging, he can't help but simply enjoy the closeness and the little moves. 

"Why do you like dancing so much?" Keith asks after a few moments.

"I could write an entire essay about this topic!" Lance squints. "If I were a person who writes essays that is."

"You could always draw me a picture," Keith jokes.

"Ha, right. Well, the simple answer is that dancing is my way to express myself. Some people write, others draw or make music... I dance." For good measure, he swings his hips.

"So you're currently expressing yourself."

Lance tilts his head. "Kinda?"

"What I take away from this" Keith says and has the audacity to wink at him, "is that you want to go to prom with me."

"Only if you won't ditch me after the obligatory photoshoot like Jenny Beckenhauser did."

"Promise."

Lance can only nod when Keith's fingers gently curl in his hair. He can't remember when they stopped swaying but that doesn't matter anymore when he sees Keith's eyes flicker down to his lips. Lance's knees feel like they take out any second now.

Will they repeat their hasty kiss from two days ago? Right now? Lance internally debates if he should just ask him or if this is supposed to be some sort of unspoken moment - they do seem to have a lot of them after all - but then Keith shifts nervously in his embrace.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Lance nods solemnly.

"In the BroadwayThings article... you said performing with me crossed off something on your bucket list."

"I mean, yeah," Lance admits, blushing. 

Keith falters. It's not a frown yet but he's taken aback by the answer, that much is clear to see. 

"What?" Lance asks bluntly.

"Nothing. It's nothing," Keith says but his fingers have stopped playing with strains of his hair.

"What is it?" Lance repeats, this time softly. "You can tell me."

Keith opens his mouth to say something but then loud voices on the staircase distract them, impossible to ignore how they're getting closer to their room. Reluctantly, Keith withdraws from their embrace - just in time for a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Allura appears in the doorframe, not at all surprised to see both of them here, and lights up the entire room with her smile.

"Where's our superstar?"

Lance points at Keith the same time Keith points at Lance.

"Of course," Allura laughs and pulls them both into a hug. "I missed you so much," she says.

It was lovely to have Allura back and tonight's show proceeded as smooth as usual. Nevertheless, Keith's changed mood after he mentioned the article kept occupying Lance's mind. It takes him the rest of the day to figure it out.

(Growing Heart )Keith OMG(Growing Heart )  
  
you're not on my bucket list  
  
what  
  
you're not an item on it  
  
taking a bow with you yes but not you as a person  
  
i wasn't sure if that's what you're worried about or smth but if it was, then i hope you know that now  
  
okay  
  
are we good? you sound as if you're mad at me  
  
skype intvwiew, cant write  
  
we good  
  
blue heart  
  
...  
  
you did not just write "blue heart" did you  
  
i really don't know how to feel about that  
  
I have to agree, the man can be awkward at times  
  
uhhhh who's there  
  
I live with Keith  
  
ohh the roommate!! i heard a lot about you! nice to "meet" you :D  
  
I heard a looooooooooooot about you too ;)  
  
wanna share?  
  
I'd love to but lately I just appreciate being alive  
  
understood  
  
i hope we'll meet in person one day!  
  
me too! If Keith doesn't kill me for snatching his phone... but he was super distracted (nothing against you though)  
  
it's all good!  
  
bye Lance!  
  
bye roomie! :D  
  


As predicted, their schedules don't match up. The week drags on and they barely find a time or place to talk, especially not in quiet. The few times Lance visits Keith in his dressing room, James quickly excuses himself which is a bit embarrassing but also very much appreciated. But sooner or later someone would come to disturb them. It's... unfortunate and Lance can only cling to Keith's words about his schedule of the next week being less crowded.

His monthly video chat with his family is even more chaotic than ever with everyone asking questions about his big performance. His mother and youngest sister Rachel are yelling from one window about Keith, his older sister Veronica asks questions about the rehearsal in another window. In the third window, his father smiles proudly at him and Lance tries not to cry.

thegriffjames liked by **acxa2002** and **451 others**  
**thegriffjames** when @keithkogane's running late and feels so bad about it he treats you to lunch instead of brunch (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) #NotAnAprilFoolsJoke ** View all 197 comments April 1, 2020**

indigo29 It's my lucky Thursday! Guess who won a ticket for Shared Dreams AGAIN? It's a-me, Indigo. For my fellow Kogane/McClain people out there: When McClain fell off the ladder into Keith's arms, he deadass add-lipped "my hero" and Kogane was a bit surprised ^_^ Altea was superb again but dang, I'd give one of my kidneys to see McClain as Leandro. I usually don't mind real-life people's businesses but here's something in the air.  #keithkogane#lancemcclain #shareddreams 208 notes 

Lance McClain  
@lanceylance

just uploaded a new choreography to my yt channel: my take on bts' boy with luv dance, check it out!

❤ 302 1:27 PM - April 3, 2020

Keith Kogane ✔  
@KeithKogane

Have you ever come across such beauty that leaves you breathless?

❤ 4875 6:03 PM - April 3, 2020

josie  
@queenjosie

replying to @KeithKogane

good sir, did u just look into the mirror or

❤ 146 6:08 PM - April 3, 2020

Madison  
@madhatter108

awww hunk visited shay at the hospital, their pic on insta is so cute

❤ 10 11:17 AM - April 4, 2020

Ryan Kinkade  
@TheRK

the entire cast: (╯︵╰)  
romelle: (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ𓇼

❤ 34 4:02 PM - April 4, 2020

Lance McClain  
@lanceylance

replying to @TheRK

everything i do today, i do it for romelle

❤ 20 4:04 PM - April 4, 2020

Call Me Pidge  
@PidgeHolt

lmao we all suffer from two-show-day-exhaustion after this exciting week and romelle is literally carrying the entire show on her shoulders, bless her

❤ 41 4:08 PM - April 4, 2020

Downstairs Club ✔  
@DownstairsNYC

Tonight! As usual, we will film the show for those not being able to attend and upload it on our YouTube channel the following days.

❤ 98 3:03 PM - April 5, 2020

acnh enthusiast ✔  
@AdamWright

For tonight's show I will leave the switch at home, I promise, Shiro

❤ 231 6:06 PM - April 5, 2020

The club is an essential part of Broadway’s community, hosting events and shows every night in the underground living room. With a maximum of 150 guests, the show was sold out very quickly - especially as soon as Keith Kogane got confirmed as a guest. They leave the April Winston theatre by foot this Sunday afternoon - the club's within walking distance and they make a chaotic group. Romelle, Ryan and Nadia take the lead, being overly excited about the coming event. James and Keith - huddled in a black jacket, black sunglasses and a black cap - follow close behind. Lance and Pidge bring up the rear.

With one ear, he listens to Pidge rambling about their new producer - apparently, Zarkon finally dropped them like a hot potato after Lance's performance but Slav stayed and brought along a Swedish friend. According to rumors, he calculated the show's success and thought it was most likely to leave a positive impression on people. It's a nice turn of events: an early closing of the show got dismissed and everyone can enjoy the pre-Tony-Awards weeks without being worried about anything else than giving their best and having fun.

Lance's other ear along with his heart and mind are focused on Keith walking in front of him. The Big Apple is too loud to eavesdrop on whatever conversation he's having with James but that doesn't stop him from staring at him with a hint of daydreaming.

The stressful week is over and now they have an entire night and the following day off to do whatever they want to do. And... Lance had waited all week for Keith to circle back to the topic of meeting outside the show. Without success so far. 

It would've been a hard hit to Lance's self-confidence if the tension between them had changed but that hadn't happened either. When the group comes to stop at the next corner, Keith smiles at him just like he does a lot lately.

Lance is over the fucking moon.

Hunk Garrett ✔  
@Hunkilicious

If you're at the Downstairs tonight, make sure to cheer loudly for my buddy @lanceylance because I can't be there!

❤ 768 6:30 PM - April 5, 2020

Lance lets his eyes wander across the room. The stage isn't wide or high - just big enough to make a performer stand out from the crowd. Several tables and booths fill the room, empty yet for the doors won't open before another hour, but it looks promising. It's his first time in the famous club, he hasn't even been here as a guest before. Sure enough, he's watched hundreds of performances that were filmed down here. He has an entire YouTube playlist with his favorite musical actors and actresses belting awesome cover versions into the mic amidst a crowd that certainly has the best time of their life. The atmosphere has him already captured and he looks forward to putting on a proper show being entirely himself this time. The motto is "get to know the cast" after all.

His other castmates are talking idly, going through their own songs or just making conversation with the club owners and the camera people. The band hasn't arrived yet but the tech people finished the soundcheck. It's time for him and Keith to rehearse their duet but he can't find the guy. He scans the room again. Where the hell is--

"You ready?"

Lance spins around. Keith enters the stage from the other side and immediately sits down at the piano, his fingers impatiently strolling over they keys.

"What?" Keith asks when he's confronted with Lance gaping at him.

"You play the piano?"

By the smirk on Keith's face, Lance can tell how fucking pleased he is about getting asked that question. It's almost as if he expected it. "I thought you were a fan of mine, don't you know my resume?"

Lance scoffs. "Don't be so full of yourself, Kogane."

In hindsight, he's sure he must have known this fact because, come on, Keith Kogane Plays The Piano is something worth remembering, but his mind... well, it wasn't able to connect fun facts from years ago with a real life that includes the person of his dreams within touching distance.

"Aw, you're just upset because I outed you as a fake fan." The challenging smirk doesn't vanish one second and Lance feels himself getting riled up. 

"Excuse me, I'm not a fake fan!"

"A fan who hasn't even got my autograph yet," Keith points out.

"I told you I'm waiting for you to get mine first!"

Keith shrugs nonchalantly. "I signed one for Charles."

"Who the fuck is Charles?" Lance asks mildly irritated.

"According to him, he's my biggest fan. He saw the show today and he asked me for a selfie _and_ my signature. I felt generous so he got both. Kolivan wasn't amused about the picture but hey," Keith shrugs, "who am I to decline my biggest fan anything?"

The tension between them is tangible and Lance walks towards the grand piano, his elbows resting on the closed lid. He's well aware Keith is baiting him, teasing him and yes, Lance is weak.

"Well, I tell you Charles is a fake fan because he doesn't respect your boundaries."

Keith crosses his arms, looking rather smug. "Who says I have any?"

"Oh?" Lance perks an eyebrow. Slowly, he walks around the piano and presses a random key. "No boundaries at all? That's dangerous."

Keith hums and looks up at him. "Might be. Easily exploitable if surrounded by the wrong crowd."

"Well, then I guess I have to keep my eyes on you." Lance nods at the empty room. "Maybe Charles will be here."

"That would be fatal."

"For him, yes." 

Keith huffs. "Is that so?"

Lance motions him to scoot and sits down next to him on the short piano bench.

"You might know me as Lance McClain, your favorite dance captain and most handsome co-star but at night-" he winks "-they call me Blue Lion, the cool ninja sharpshooter."

"Can't wait to hear you roar, kitten."

Lance snorts loudly with laughter and he tilts his head back. A couple of people stare at them from across the room. "Oh my God," he exclaims between laughing fits and claps his hands in sheer amusement. "Why. Oh my God, why, Keith, why."

"Too much?" Keith asks sheepishly.

"Charles was too much," Lance explains breathlessly, "this was a train wreck."

"Bold words coming from the cool ninja sharpshooter."

Lance chuckles. "Yeah well, it's one thing if I give myself nicknames and a whole other thing if you do it, pretty boy." Keith blushes at the words. 

"Ah, shut up." His weak attempt at pressing his hand on Lance's face to push him away fails when the latter simply licks his hand, forcing Keith to withdraw quickly. "Urgh, gross."

"What can I say?" Lance grins and forms a claw with his hand. "Meow?"

Keith is left stunned, just a slightly exasperated but also fond expression on his face. 

"You are so-" he says softly but then they get interrupted by another person appearing on stage.

"Hey guys," Ryan greets them, "just wanted to let you know that we're checking in with the host in about five minutes."

"Okay, thanks," Keith says.

"Oh, Ryan, wait up." Lance bumps his shoulder playfully against Keith's. "Say, have you ever met Keith Kogane's biggest fan? Keith can't seem to shut up about him."

"Uh, is this a trick question?" He glances at Keith and back at Lance. 

"Not at all."

Ryan chuckles. "Well, in that case, of course I met him." Friendly, he pats Lance's shoulder. "And he's one of my favorite people."

Lance goes rigid on his seat and he tries not to be aware of Keith's smile in the corner of his eyes. To his utter dismay, Ryan looks sincere, no hint of a joke on his face.

"What?" Lance croaks. "I'm not Keith's biggest fan."

Pidge, who's on her way to the backstage area, guffaws unabashedly. "Funny!"

"Hey, wait up!" Ryan shouts and runs after her. 

Lance glances at Keith. "I meant what I said the other day," he says quietly. "You're not an item on a list and I'm not a fan or--"

"Lance." His name leaves Keith's lips in the softest way and immediately fills his heart with something warm and fuzzy. "It's okay. I admit it rubbed me the wrong way when I read the article the other day but you cleared it up and-- I trust you."

"Good."

"I just... don't want you to treat me differently."

Lance looks at him. "Would it be so bad if I did though?"

"Depends on the reason."

Lance wraps his feet around Keith's ankle.

"It's private" he whispers into Keith's ear. "For now."

Keith grins.

pidgeholt liked by **takashiro** and **79 others**  
**pidgeholt** comfy here at @downstairsnyc. Lance is about to open the show, whoop! (The drink is non-alcoholic, Mom) View all 37 comments April 5, 2020

“Hey everyone, the name's Lance McClain." Wild applause welcomes him and Lance's nerves go from anxious to pleasantly excited. So many of his castmates are here and the atmosphere resembles more of a private get-together than a sold-out show in one of New York City's most famous clubs. "Thanks for the lovely introduction, Mike," he says to the show's host who got off stage for Lance's song. "So, tonight's motto is Get To Know The Cast Of Shared Dreams and... if you've seen the show, then you know us, kind of, right? But there are tons of people behind the curtain you can't see but they deserve all our love."

Lance grins mischievously.

"This song is dedicated to someone we all know and who blesses us every day with his existence.” He shoots the guy at the piano a look: the little band begins playing and Lance starts singing.

“Oh, he’s sweet but a psycho, a little bit psycho, at night he’s screamin'

I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind”

The audience laughs. The wink he throws in Keith’s direction doesn’t get unnoticed but then the verse ends and Lance walks off the stage into another direction. Just before the refrain gets repeated, he turns toward Coran, pointing his finger seductively at him. 

“Oh, he’s sweet but a psycho, a little bit psycho, at night he’s screaming” -- he stops singing and speaks rapidly with a fake British accent-- “Lance, you can’t post that on social media without checking in on me first” before he goes back to singing “a little bit psycho…” 

By now, audience is _howling_. Meanwhile, Coran buries his face in his hands. Their stage manager is able to deal with almost anything but this seems to be the first situation where he loses his entire cool persona. Weakly, he tries to shoo Lance away but he takes his sweet time.

In the second half of the song, Lance takes pity on him and focuses on his other male cast members. James is the first who has to endure Lance’s hip swings up close. He takes it with humor when the lines get thrown at him. Ryan is next, followed by a few others he passes by on his way across the room. 

Just in time for the song's bridge, he approaches Keith. He sits in a booth together with Shiro, Adam and a few people Lance doesn't recognize but that doesn't hold him back to zero in on his goal. He's aware that the camera is filming his performance but for all the others know, he's just messing with them. He has no shame when he directs his lines at Keith, accompanied with some well-placed body rolls.

“You're just like me, you're out your mind

I know it's strange, we're both the crazy kind

You're tellin' me that I'm insane

Boy, don't pretend that you don't love the pain.”

  
  
One part of his mind is impressed that Keith doesn't seem to falter, the other part is a bit disappointed by the lack of response. All he gets for his effort is an intense pair of eyes taking him in but an otherwise unbothered face. 

Lance jumps back on stage where he finishes the song. The audience praises him with whistles and applause.

Still worth it.

“Wow, Lance, that was intense,” James says into the microphone as soon as it's his turn right after. “I think we all need some cool-down time from this high, right, Coran?"

Their stage manager nods wildly.

"What about you, Ryan?"

"I'm still sweating!" gets shouted back and the audience chuckles.

"Feel ya," James says, "those hips don't lie... right, Keith?"

Keith just shakes his head, a gentle smile on his face. 

"Before I sing my song," James continues, "I want to tell you a little bit about myself. See, I have this habit--"

“Just one?” someone yells, making everyone laugh.

“One that causes me most troubles at least. You know, lately I’ve been hanging out at our theatre longer than usual. And there’s someone who took notice and whose voice I keep hearing every night I fall asleep. Even if he’s not here tonight, this one goes out to Kolivan, our security guard. I'm pretty sure it's his favorite song.”

“Closing time

Open up the doors and let you out into the world. 

Closing time

Turn the lights up over every boy and every girl.

Closing time

One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer.”

Glasses get raised and everyone cheers.

“Closing time, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here.”

A few people protest as a joke. Lance thinks it's hilarious. 

  
The night goes on. Nadia takes the stage, after her it's Pidge's turn. Lance is on an adrenaline high. It's fun to see his friends having a great time, just like him. He's seated on a table close to the bar next to Ryan - which is almost at the opposite side of the big room to Keith's place in the booth. 

He makes sure to keep his attention focused on the stage but he can't help himself but to steal glances of Keith until it's finally his turn to take the stage. 

“Uhm. That was disturbing, Pidge. Please don’t do that again, ever," Keith comments on her ukulele cover version of Thong Song by Sisqo.

"I said it was a lost bet."

"Still."

The atmosphere in the room becomes tenser thanks to the audience's anticipation of what's coming next: Keith Kogane on stage in a small club. Lance bets there are a few wishes coming true tonight, one of his included.

Keith adjusts the height of the microphone. He looks self-confident up there, taking his time with everyone only having eyes for him. Lance doesn't know where he got all that confidence from when it comes to performing. Sure, in interviews, he can be a bit awkward at times, his insecurity of talking to people bleeding through. But singing, acting? It's his element. Lance knows he worked hard to get where he's now and that makes it even more impressive. It's like he's perfectly aware of how good he is and what an effect he has on people without bathing in it. Just a matter-of-fact _yeah I know._

“I don’t have a funny anecdote about my song choice," Keith explains. "It’s my mom’s favorite song and I wanted to perform it for a long time. That’s all.”

An awww goes through the audience. 

The room is deadly quiet when Keith sings the first few lines with his powerful voice and the band accompanying him. The song sounds vaguely familiar but Lance isn't quite sure... he leans closer to Ryan.

“Is that--”

“Celine Dion, it is,” Ryan whispers. "It's All Coming Back To Me Now."

Lance watches the performance in awe. It appears as if Keith has taken the show's motto also to heart: there's no act surrounding his performance, just him on stage, singing a song without making eye contact with anyone, almost as if he's not singing for an audience at all. At the same time, it's the least random performance Lance has ever witnessed. There's so much of Keith in it, well-measured and with purpose, he doesn't know if he'll ever able to get through all those layers, even if Keith decides to let him.

"There were those empty threats and hollow lies

And whenever you tried to hurt me

I just hurt you even worse

And so much deeper

There were hours that just went on for days

When alone at last we'd count up all the chances

That were lost to us forever

But you were history with the slamming of the door

And I made myself so strong again somehow

And I never wasted any of my time on you since then--"

Despite the heavy lyrics, Keith manages to land the ending on a happier note, maybe because he became aware of how personal this song had been. The audience applauses and whistles, a few even stand up for an impromptu standing ovation but Lance notices how shaken Keith looks when he takes a bow and disappears behind Lance in the bar area of the club.

“I’ll be right back,” Lance says to the others on his tables.

Meanwhile, Romelle and Ryan take the stage to perform a 90s medley beginning with Barbie Girl.

The bar area isn't a lot quieter but at least they won't disturb anyone when they talk here. Lance can't help but notice the two empty shot glasses in front of Keith.

“I’m having what he’s having."

Keith drowns his third shot and turns around. 

“I still can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” He grins but it looks fake. It clearly serves as a wall between whatever boils inside him and the rest of the world, Lance included. "I didn't even want to do this show and now I agreed on doing two songs."

“Oh come on, don’t act like it’s a menace," Lance replies, deciding he won't push, at least not too much. "Also, may I remind you that you offered? Slip into my shoes, when will I ever get the chance to sing a duet with Keith freaking Kogane again? I mean, if you’re still up for it.”

Keith offers him a smile. It's weak but at least this time, it looks sincere. “Sure.”

Keith orders more drinks for them and they lean against the bar to watch the stage for a while. The medley is long and entertaining. Keith begins to relax, the tension leaves his face and his body posture doesn't look as if he's in fight or flight mode anymore. There's a short break on stage where the host talks about an upcoming fundraising event.

“Hey man,” Lance says in a more serious tone, “your mom has a good taste. Celine Dion? Damn. Your performance gave me goosebumps.”

Keith turns around, his back to the room and his elbows resting on the counter. “It’s not her favorite song. I lied. She heard this song a lot when I was little.” Keith takes a sip of his drink. Lance gawks at him, again surprised about the free admission he had lied at everyone else in this room except him. “So I had to listen to it, too. I just-- had to get it out. Once and for all.”

Lance presses his lips together, contemplating his next words.

“Difficult childhood?” he asks quietly.

“You could say that.” Keith hesitates. “It’s her song for Dad but it’s become my song for her.”

“I see.”

Nervously, Keith fumbles around the empty shot glasses.

“Urgh, that’s probably weird," he says and shakes his head, "and...and an, uh, inappropriate comparison and... urgh... don’t listen to me.”

“Tough, I am listening to you," Lance shoots back. "It was a powerful performance. One could tell that you put a lot of yourself into it. Well, I could tell. And it means to you what it means to you. Nothing weird about that.”

Lance waves his hand for the bartender to see and orders some more shots. He doesn't know much about Keith's personal past. His parents never appeared to be in the picture, literally and figuratively. Whenever there was an important event or an award show, he'd always brought Shiro and Adam along. For some years, Lance even believed Shiro to be Keith's older brother until he learned they're just friends. Though... now he could tell that Adam and Shiro are probably the closest people Keith has for a family. 

“You know," he says slowly, "I did something similar for my father last year. Performed my favorite choreography in front of a bunch of people. He didn’t see it but I had to do it for him.”

Keith frowns. “Is your father… “

“He’s back in Cuba," Lance clarifies. His heart hurts and for a moment, he can't breathe. Keith looks at him, waiting. And Lance wants him to know so he continues. "My parents immigrated thirty years ago. Almost three years ago, my dad had a rundown with the police over a stupid thing. It was shortly after the political changes with... it doesn't matter. It's a long story and there are more things to it but... he was put into immigration detention, one month later he was sent back to Cuba. I haven’t seen him ever since. Didn't have the money or chance so far.”

“Fuck," Keith hisses. "And... you and the rest of your family?"

"We're, uh, good. My mom will move back there one day but Rachel, my youngest sister, is still in college. So it's not possible at the moment."

Keith nods dumbly. “I’m so sorry, Lance. That’s really fucked up.”

“It is.” Lance smiles against the sadness in his eyes. “We’ll visit him in summer though, we already booked plane tickets. It's just sad that he won't be here for Opening Night.”

“I'm sure he's proud of you."

“Well, yeah," Lance grins sheepishly. "From my role as Pike to now sharing the stage with stars like you? That’s huge. Though..." He pauses, a feeling of longing spreading inside his heart. "Not everyone understands what dancing means to me, _really_ means to me. And that gets to me sometimes. They think it's cool and all but... they are more impressed with the acting and singing. I don't know. My father though, he was my biggest supporter when it comes to my choreographies, and he still is. He knows what it means to me. But whatever. What about… your parents?”

“My dad died a long time ago. My mom’s not around.”

“Oh. Ah fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

“Lance, you just told me your father got deported.”

“Yeah, but yours is--"

"I mean it's not a competition," Keith says quietly and leans on the counter, his fingers playing with the rim of the glass.

Lance looks at him. "Right. You're right."

They opened up, that's all, and as soon as Lance's face relaxes again and he settles down next to Keith, he gets a friendly shoulder-bump. Neither of them says a word for a while but there's some comfort in sharing parts of their past and present. They sip on their drinks and enjoy the music in the background.

When James and Nadia get announced, they turn around. 

"I didn't know they were doing a duet as well," Keith wonders aloud. 

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be epic."

James jumps on the stage with a fedora on his head, Nadia follows gracefully with a feather boa slung around her neck.

"Mucho gusto."

"Aye que fabulosa."

Lance knew they were gonna sing Bop To The Top from High School musical but apparently, James had it kept secret from Keith - who barely is able to watch the show because he's actively dying from laughter next to him. This is gonna be his new favorite place, Lance thinks. In a room full of his friends doing funny things and Keith Kogane looking at him through tears of laughter and leaning against his shoulder for support.

"Are you okay?" Lance teases him when the song ended with a loud round of applause.

"No," Keith answers and wipes a leftover tear off his face. "I'll never be okay. They had a choreography, Lance! Did you see that?"

"Yeah," Lance laughs, "they tried to copy the movie dance. I offered my help but they declined."

"You probably would have made them do cartwheels on that tiny stage."

Lance snorts. "No," he says defensively. "Maybe a handstand though."

Keith buries his face in Lance's shoulder. "I'm so glad I came. This is the best night."

"Are you drunk?"

"A little bit."

Lance snickers. "Okay. I feel it, too, oops. But you do realize our duet is on in like 6 minutes?"

“Do you like dogs?” Keith blurts.

Lance isn't entirely sure if he heard it right but then Keith leans back and looks at him with a question mark in his big eyes.

"Uhh. Sure I like dogs," he says confused. "Who doesn't like dogs?"

“I have a dog," Keith says without missing a beat. "Want to see a picture?”

Lance laughs. “You’re a weirdo. Sure, show me," he says but Keith has already pulled out his phone, holding the screen so close to Lance's nose that he has to lean back to see it properly.

“That’s Kosmo.”

“Awww," Lance coos. "What a cutie.”

“I adopted him when we were shooting Voltron in Croatia," Keith continues, scrolling through more picture of the black-and-white dog. "He was a stray and was around our set a lot. He-- he absolutely _hates_ to play fetch but he does it sometimes to indulge me. It was love at first sight. Look!" He shows him a picture of Kosmo sitting in front of him, staring weirdly exasperated into the camera, a frisbee midair in the background. Lance giggles. "Adam and Shiro are looking after him when I’m busy and, uh, my-- my roommate, too. I collect him later tonight.”

“Alright," Lance says, still smiling brightly about Keith's sudden enthusiasm that makes his affection for him only stronger. He doesn't understand why Keith's staring at him as if he's waiting for Lance to say something but that's okay, as long as they keep looking at each other.

“And then I walk home with him.”

“Cool," Lance breathes.

“Do you wanna join me?”

“Huh?"

“Do you wanna join me?” Keith repeats urgently.

Lance's pulse skyrockets. "You mean, uh, going for a walk with your dog at, what, 11 pm?"

Is this a date? Is Keith asking him out on a date? Is this really happening? Are they gonna take a midnight stroll through the city with an adorable dog? Is this about to happen?

Lance nods quickly in case Keith changes his mind. "I mean, yes. Yes, definitely. I'd love to. Please. Yes." He feels the alcohol slowly affecting him as well, but okay, then be it, as long as he gets his answer out somehow.

Instead of a reply, Keith smiles at him and raises his last shot glass for Lance to clink with. 

“Let’s do that duet before I feel the alcohol and then get outta here.”

"To Kosmo!" Lance toasts.

"To Kosmo!"

Hunk  
  
if 1 guy asks you to go on a walfk with him ands his dog, is this some kind of date situatiomn???  
  
Depends on the circumstances he asked you out? Give me some context.  
  
1) bonded over our sad life stories buhu 2. had tooooo many drinks at ze bar hehe c) he askd me if I liked doggos.  
  
Do I know him?  
  
hunkiiiiii D: D: D:  
  
It's Keith, isn't it?  
  
!!!!!!!!  
  
Keith invited you to a walk with his dog tomorrow?  
  
TANIGHT after the show. is this a date?? yes no maybe dream??  
  
I TOLD HE WAS GONNA ASK YOU OUT! You owe me 20 bucks.  
  
??? we didn't bet ??? did we? ?  
  
it was an unspoken bet, keep up, Lance  
  
ok ok o ok okkii  
  
Be cool, Lance, and just have fun, okay? And breathe. Try not to scream. GET SOBER DRINK WATER RESPECT BOUNDARIES SET BOUNDARIES  
  
i love dogs  
  


"So, Keith _begged_ to sing a song with me." The crowd below laughs and Lance grins at Keith. His smile looks shy behind the piano but Lance knows better. They're both slightly intoxicated and it takes some mighty effort to cover this up. His upcoming alone-time with Keith already makes him giddy on its own so it's a double effort. He turns back to the audience, playing with the mic in his hand. "You see, the reason we're doing this duet is that Keith needed to apologize for something. But, ha, we're definitely not getting into the foot fetish part of the story. Pidge is our witness that we will never talk about that again and I'm sure Keith's driver is sworn to keep the privacy of his clients anyway."

"I have, like, so many questions," James exclaims.

"Believe me," Keith speaks into his microphone, "I had them as well."

"Anyway," Lance continues. "I suggested Love Is An Open Door but somehow he was against it. I honestly don't know why. Then I said, let's do Say No To This from Hamilton but, believe it or not, he actually said no to this. Appalling. I would have made an amazing Maria Reynolds. So here's my third choice Keith didn't veto. It's one of my favorite artists. You'll know the song."

He looks at Keith, giving him a silent nod so he can start the song. He plays the well-known intro and begins to sing.

  


"Tell me somethin', boy

Are you happy in this modern world?

Or do you need more?

Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?"  
  


Lance can't stop staring at Keith. During his own lines, he tries to interact with the audience, but ultimately, it's Keith who captures his attention only by existing. He feels the alcohol buzzing in his veins but it hasn't reached his head yet, thank God. His voice is as clear as always.

  


"I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in

I'll never meet the ground

Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us

We're far from the shallow now"  
  


When the part begins where Lady Gaga vocalizes and Lance does just the same, the crowd goes wild. Keith cracks a wide smile that stays until the song is over.

Hand in hand, Lance takes his second bow in his life on Keith's side. And when they walk off stage, he remembers that last time they were together as leads on stage, it had ended with an urgent kiss. This time, Keith stubbornly leads him across the room, passing all the tables where people keep clapping at them, until they stand in front of the cloakroom. The host is already back on stage and no one sees them here.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"You mean _now_?"

Keith nods. "Yes, now. The songs are over and that Mike guy will only talk about the fundraising event again." 

Lance worries his lip. Tough decision. The professional thing would be to stay: to wait until the show is over and give the attending people a chance to talk to them. That's what everyone expects from them anyway. 

"Ah." Lance runs his fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure--"

"Weren't you the one to tell me to live a little?"

"Damn." Lance squints his eyes. "I did say that, didn't I..." He takes a deep breath and throws another look into the room full of people. "Alright," he says and peaks his finger into Keith's chest, "but if I get into trouble, I tell everyone you kidnapped me."

"As if I--"

"Is everything alright?"

Keith and Lance turn around to find themselves face to face with Coran who apparently is on the way to the bathroom.

"Yes, we were just talking about-"

"True Crime," Keith says.

"Yes," Lance nods and points at him, "that, exactly. The crimes. Very bad these days."

Coran eyes them skeptically and Lance can't shake off the feeling that he knows they're up to something. Hopefully, he simply blames the alcohol for the weirdness.

"Huh. Alright. I see you two back inside?"

Lance huffs a way too fake laugh. "Ha, it's not as if I'm gonna get kidnapped or something."

As soon as Coran is out of sight, Keith sneaks into the cloakroom to get their jackets.

"Let's go, dance captain," he says, grabs Lance's hand and they run upstairs, their constant giggle the only trace they left.

jack met lance mcclain!  
@boywithluuuuv

GUYS! I did it, I went to the Downstairs Club & waited outside a stupid amount of time but it was WORTH it BECAUSE LANCE MCCLAIN came outside ahhh

❤ 20 11:15 PM - April 5, 2020

jack met lance mcclain!  
@boywithluuuuv

replying to @boywithluuuuv

he even asked his friend to take the picture of us because i was shaking so much and my front camera sucks jdhsjdfhdjgk (and i think he was a bit tipsy haha)

❤ 11 11:16 PM - April 5, 2020

jack met lance mcclain!  
@boywithluuuuv

replying to @boywithluuuuv

he is the nicest human to ever walk this planet. I told him about my dance video where I did his bts choreo and we talked so much about it!!

❤ 13 11:16 PM - April 5, 2020

jack met lance mcclain!  
@boywithluuuuv

replying to @boywithluuuuv

I post the picture later, his friend took like hundreds of them because Lance kept making different poses. I probably look like a potato on every single one tho

❤ 15 11:16 PM - April 5, 2020

jack met lance mcclain!  
@boywithluuuuv

replying to @boywithluuuuv

and i hope he doesn't search for his name on twitter....... (i still love lance)

❤ 43 11:26 PM - April 5, 2020

snoo  
@snooexe

replying to @boywithluuuuv

yooo awesome you met lance!!! hey, that friend, was it hunk garrett??? if so, do you have a pic with him as well???

❤ 3 11:28 PM - April 5, 2020

jack met lance mcclain!  
@boywithluuuuv

replying to @snooexe

.....oh god... now that you mention it

❤ 16 11:28 PM - April 5, 2020

jack met lance mcclain!  
@boywithluuuuv

replying to @snooexe

I think it was Keith Kogane.

❤ 98 11:28 PM - April 5, 2020

local theatre binch  
@emilydreams

replying to @snooexe @boywithluuuuv

EXCUSE ME?????? YOU MET KEITH KOGANE AND--

❤ 38 11:29 PM - April 5, 2020

jack met lance mcclain!  
@boywithluuuuv

replying to @emilydreams @snooexe

I did, I'm 99% sure now. And... it makes sense now because there were a couple of Voltron fans talking to him before Lance called him over. OH GOD!!!!!!

❤ 47 11:30 PM - April 5, 2020

snoo  
@snooexe

imagine meeting keith kogane but not realizing it

❤ 38 11:47 PM - April 5, 2020

jack is a fool  
@boywithluuuuv

you can laugh about me all you want but keith kogane touched my phone so who's the loser now huh??

❤ 66 11:49 PM - April 5, 2020

jack is a fool  
@boywithluuuuv

(ps. they left together in a black cab)

❤ 93 11:53 PM - April 5, 2020

Madison  
@madhatter108

Emily...!!!!!! T H E Y

❤ 3 11:35 PM -April 5, 2020

local theatre binch  
@emilydreams

T HE Y DID WH A T

❤ 6 11:35 PM - April 5, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! next chapter......hmmmm.... a dog? a midnight walk? finally alone? where does it end......
> 
> the fic's name is a song from the tv show "smash" btw - i meant to mention that ever since lol
> 
> i kinda restarted my public twitter account so if you wanna follow me, that's dope, it's @worstmission
> 
> most songs are loosely based on real performances in the "real" club i'm referring to. i especially changed the mood of keith's song, he doesn't make any jokes during the song in my story. anyway, i don't know if anyone's interested in them but just in case:
> 
> \- "It's All Coming Back To Me" - [Keith's Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TppJMa8apkc) (i have Strong Opinions about JJ that aren't good but you have to admit that he can fucking sing)  
> \- "Shallow" - [Keith's and Lance's Song](https://youtu.be/ti3qLlLyioI?t=78) (i listened to this song over and over when i wrote my klance soulmate au "you love me", it even was its working title, so it's my absolute pleasure to actually made them sing this. we love BP but MS is fucking amazing too, also 3:45!!!)  
> \- "Bop To The Top" - [James' and Nadia's Song (you gotta love JH)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFj65dNLoRo)  
> \- "Thong Song" - [Pidge's Song (we saw this live and i love it)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJ8GjQcs6ak)  
> \- "Closing Time" - [James' Song (saw this live too and loved it as well, haha, i keep thinking about it on a regular basis)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PR-vhirXvbI)
> 
> see ya!! :) hope you liked it!! tell me about your bts or stray kids bias in the comments lmao


End file.
